Not who you think I am
by MajesticBurn
Summary: Armada Ariel Pax continued Sideways infected 3 bot's with a virus that had some rather... adverse side effects. That had Optimus afraid for his soldiers' and daughter's wellbeing. Reddy fawls in lovb b. Ch15 up!
1. Continued

This is a continuation of my Ariel Pax story, so... enjoy! (;

Not who you think I am

Continued

"… And that's it Alexis. That's…" Ariel Pax; the pink femme with white blue, red and purple everywhere, the daughter of Optimus Prime himself; seemed deathly afraid of what a human child would do or say, "Please, please don't tell anyone; especially Prime. I didn't-"

Alexis put up her hand, she could hardly believe what she had just been told and needed time to let it soak in. Ariel, her only female friend that she saw a lot… didn't exist.

Actually, that wasn't entirely accurate; Ariel _did_ exist… she was just dead, had apparently been that way for millions of years… but then how did this new Ariel become, well, Ariel? However she decided it better not to ask.

"I won't tell Optimus; promise. But will you please better explain this to me? Not-… not _now_ of course but… but soon?"

Ariel smiled and nodded, "Of course; thanks 'Lexis…"

The next morning the kids decided to go for a hike; and that all the 'bots should go with them. The bots decided to humor the children and obediently followed them. The kids found another clearing, a little larger than the space their camp-site was in.

"Hey guys!" Rad yelled, running into the clearing, "Catch me if ya can!"

"No fair Rad! You gotta head-start!" Carlos yelled chasing after him.

"All's fair in love and tag!" he replied, running off charismatically.

"Ulck; boys. Why are they so childish and-" Alexis' complaint was cut short by Ariel Pax.

"Oh come now Alexis; in a few years you'll want one of those people in your life. It's an unfortunate change in female prospective but it happens to most all females."

"Not _this_ female. And what about you?"

Ariel almost laughed at the thought, "Oh please, in school whenever I met a mech I even considered liking, they'd find out that Optimus was my creator and that was the end of that." She smiled slightly "Besides; war is no time to be thinking of such flamboyant things. Any sane 'bot would tell you that."

"Oh… sorry if I-"

"Don't worry about it; go have fun with the boys. Just don't hurt them-"

Ariel's tease was cut short by a blast that knocked Smokescreen off his feet. She instinctively pulled out her weapon and aimed it at the source of the blast; it was Sideways.

"That sonova hard-drive!" Ariel growled.

"You! What are you doing still-"

"On-line? Red fixed me dumb-aft."

"Grr…"

"Ariel, I don't think it's wise to provoke him." Red Alert warned, also aiming his weapon at Sideways. In fact, all the 'bots were aiming at him.

"It mustn't have been potent enough… but this ought to be!" Sideways pulled out his new spear-like weapon and chucked it at her, piercing her right shoulder.

"Ow! Sonova-!"

"Hold still a moment Ariel; this might hurt a little…" Red Alert whispered as he gripped the weapon. She gave him a swift nod and he pulled it out, she didn't seem too awfully fazed and reached for her fazer.

Red Alert was staring at her arm in disbelief; and she wondered why. She glanced down; the hole where the spear had been was no longer there. "What the slag!" Ariel jumped, not believing her own optics.

"I-it just glowed then was back to normal!"

"Th-that can't be typical…"

"I'll take that!" Sideways said mischievously, grabbing the spear; somehow managing to stab Hotshot in the lower abdomen, rip out the spear again, and by some luck of the devil also hit Red Alert in the left thigh. However, he was chased off before he could again retrieve the spear.

After removing the spear from his leg, it became clear that it had the same effect on both Hotshot and Red Alert. Only difference was it seemed to be taking longer for Hotshot's injury to heal, and even longer for Red Alert's.

Hotshot gaped when he realized what was going on; and wanted to use this to the Autobot's advantage. "… Common guys! We can use this weird… thing to our advantage! We can use them to gain leverage on the Decepticons!"

Red Alert on the other hand was a bit more realistic, "Hotshot; this… thing… was made by Sideways. We should go back to the base; it probably has some sort of terrible repercussions-" Red Alert's caution was interrupted by Ariel losing her balance rather suddenly, grabbing her shoulder as if it was causing her great pain. "Ariel!"

Lightning grabbed her so that she wouldn't fall, then eased her to the ground, fearfully asking her, "What's wrong Ariel!"

"I-I don't know… I feel dizzy… and like I'm being pulled apart and squashed together all at once…"

Red Alert frowned, then knelt at Ariel's side, holding his hand in front of her face, a single finger raised, "Ariel; haw many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uh… two or three. I can't tell. Ow… I feel like I've been shredded and repaired all together… It's really weird… hurts like the inferno though…"

Red Alert shook his head; Hotshot glanced over his shoulder, "What's wrong with her?"

"I have no idea; but it clearly has _something_ to do with whatever Sideways infected her with. You and I will probably show the same symptoms soon enough… we should get back to the base. It's the only way to find out what's wrong with her… and if it's going to happen to us…"

"Hoo boy… This isn't good…" Hotshot murmured.

Ariel turned to the kids, "Sorry for ruining your guys' camping trip."

Alexis shook her head, "Ariel; _you_ didn't make Sideways show up and poison you, so you have no reason to be sorry, okay? Just go back to base and let the good old doc-bot fix ya up."

Ariel smiled slightly, glad she had such a good friend, "Thanks-" Ariel suddenly took in a sharp air intake, clutching her shoulder more tightly.

"Let's hurry up and get her back to base before her condition escalates." Red Alert mumbled, helping Lightning get Ariel to her feet.

"Well Red Alert? What's causing this…" Optimus didn't know how to describe what was wrong with Ariel, but he was hoping Red Alert did.

Red Alert glanced up, nodding grimly, "It appears as though her molecular structure is being entirely rearranged and compacted, or as she put it, being squashed."

"Rearranged? Into what exactly?"

"…"

"Red Alert…?"

"…She's being rearranged into an organic."

"…What?"

To be continued…

Yay! Finished! Now by the end of this story you will know what's up with Ariel being not normal, blah-blah-blah, review, don't review… I don't care right now 'cause I've got a slaggin' cold again! I just got of medicine from my last fluey-thingy! Anyway; thanks for reading! ;

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Transformation

I have so much to do! Wah! Fortunately… Oh… Huh… Well, have fun; I don't think I'll be writing for a while… Enjoy!

* * *

Not who you think I am

Transformation

That nightmare again… it was how her entire lie of an existence began, and why she could never go back. It was the battle of Hexidilion, all the sparklings and other defenseless citizens of Iacon had been rounded up and were under the guard of several soldiers and caretakers. Then Aurora, a young caretaker femme bot realized all too late that a sparkling had slipped away.

Their sparkling. The sparkling of the great Optimus Prime and Elita-1. She couldn't believe that she lost _that_ sparkling! Aurora ran off in search of her, not having the slightest clue where the little femme would've gone.

Ariel Pax was terrified for her creators' safety, and wanted to ask someone who could help to help. There was only one being the little sparkling could think of that could do that.

Primus himself.

* * *

Ariel's optics turned online with a start; she couldn't finish that dream again. But the moment she came online she felt unimaginable pain, and cried out for help. She say Red Alert at the side of the medics berth she was in he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, quietly whispering, "It shouldn't be much longer before the effect speeds up and you'll feel a good deal of pain, but then you should feel fine… I hope…"

"A-and wh-what'll… what'll the result-…"

Red Alert hung his head while holding up his hand, her body was going through a lot of stress and she needed to save her energy. Besides; he knew what she was trying to say. "We aren't exactly positive yet, but it appears as though it's rearranging your molecular stricture into that of an organic."

"L-like… like the kids?"

He nodded grimly. It killed him to see a patient of his in such pain, especially when there was nothing he could do about it. And he knew that whatever happened to her was also going to happen to Hotshot and himself. He felt so sorry for the femme lying in his medbay, she just hadn't been ready for a battle, but it hadn't exactly been her choice either. She naturally grabbed for his hand, afraid of what might happen to all three of them, and the team without Red Alert.

Red Alert had tried to make her as comfortable as he could. He couldn't help her much however. So when she grabbed his hand, he took the opportunity to give it a reassuring squeeze, doing everything he could to help the poor little femme. Hearing the automatic door open however, he let go, turning to the new guest.

"How's her condition Red Alert?"

He shook his head after glancing at the Autobot commander, "No better I'm afraid, she's going through a lot of pain, and is clearly afraid sir. Hopefully the transformation process will be quick. But I sincerely doubt that it will be painless."

Optimus frowned beneath his mask; this was not good, plain and simple. He was deathly afraid for all three exposed 'bots. But Ariel's condition was the most immediate. Plus whatever happened to her was also going to happen to both Hotshot and Red Alert, it deeply troubled the leader.

It didn't take much silence from the leader to make Red Alert realize exactly what he was concerned about, "She should be fine Sir. I'll do everything I can to help her; you know that." Optimus merely nodded, unsure of how to react. Sure, Red Alert was the best medic on Cybertron, and a personal trusted friend, but he couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to find an antidote.

* * *

Red Alert handed Ariel a cup of energon, he couldn't believe that she was actually feeling better. She could sit up, move, and amazingly couldn't feel the pain of being ripped apart anymore. She appeared to have made a complete recovery, and that was almost as scary as how awful she had felt just an hour before. Now Hotshot was the one suffering, no where's near as much as Ariel had, but he was still in a lot of pain.

"Reddy? I was wondering… about your left hand…"

Red Alert glanced sadly at her; he couldn't blame her for being curious, but talking about it was still uncomfortable, "I-I lost it in a battle before we helped the Minicons escape. I went to block an attack and…"

"I'm soooooooo sorry I asked; it's obviously a tender subject… Sorry for asking… but… who cut off your hand?"

For a moment he was silent, but then he mumbled, "Starscream."

Her optics widened, and she lowered her optics to the cup of energon before her, feeling awful for bringing such a sensitive subject up. She sipped the energon for a brief moment before uncannily spitting it out as if it was poison, coughing and gasping; dropping the energon in the process. Red Alert raised an optic ridge at the femme's reaction, "What's wrong _now_ Ariel?"

"I-I don't know. It tastes like regular energon… but I can't seem to convince my systems that it's good for me. I can't stand this! My internal diagnostics aren't working!"

He frowned, handing her the cup once more, "Just try again Ariel."

Ariel sipped it again, with the exact same result, but she forced herself to swallow, but she coughed even more when she managed to get it down. Her heating systems suddenly went into overdrive, her face turned red, and her optics hung low; she fell over onto the floor, unable to move, gasping futilely. "Primus… what's wrong with me!" Ariel somehow managed to gasp.

"I-I don't know… Do you feel pain again?" he whispered, kneeling down next to her.

"Y-yes… I-I do… I-It hurts Reddy… I-I can't move anymore…" liquid seeped out from her optic, and her lip trembled.

He picked her up and moved her back on the berth; careful not to harm her anymore. He scanned her, picking up that it was no longer meck fluid running through her systems, but organic material. "Oh dear Primus…" She let out an unprecedented wail, and Red Alert realized that instead of the usual liquid that would drip from an Autobot's optic, but a tear-like liquid seeping out of her optic. Her optic even seemed to be almost gaining organic qualities.

Optimus ran into medbay, Alexis at his heels, "What's going on in here?" He bellowed. Alexis nibbling her nails and covering her ears all at once.

Red Alert shook his head, "I think it has escalated… the transformation is probably going to occur soon…"

Alexis spoke up, "Then turn around." Both meches gave her a bewildered look. She folded her arms, "You guys heard me. Think hard for a second; if she's going to be an organic, chances are cloths aren't going to be part of her transformation."

"Uh…" Red Alert had never really though of that, and suddenly understood Alexis' request. "… I know that it might be a big deal to you… but I _am_ her medic after all, it isn't as though-"

"Turn around; both of you." Alexis sounded demanding, and wasn't really giving the 'bots a choice.

Red Alert sighed, no use arguing with her, "Alright. But if something goes wrong-"

"Don't worry." Alexis turned to the frozen, screaming, crying Ariel Pax. It was a mere minute before the process was complete, and suddenly everything stopped. She was silent, and Alexis was speechless. "Whoa… You guys should see this- it's alright too."

They turned to see, where Ariel had been, an unconscious girl, with long, layered blue-purple hair, fair skin, and cloths that matched Ariel's armor. Alexis held a pink helmet in her hands, kneeling next to her.

"I-I don't believe this… I-Is that really-" Optimus began.

"Yeah… I can't believe it either. Even though I saw her change myself… but I bet I know why she's unconscious. I mean… that must've been really stressful on her both physically and mentally. So you should probably scan her and make sure she's okay."

"But what would we compare her to? We don't know much about human anatomy…" Optimus suddenly seemed very pessimistic.

"You guys can compare her to me." Alexis offered, taking the bot's by surprise.

"Are you sure Alexis?"

"Positive Red Alert; it's the best option. Go ahead, don't worry about it."

Red Alert scanned both of them, and sighed in relief; everything was fine with Ariel, but he had to worry about Hotshot now; it probably wouldn't be long before he "transformed" as well. Red Alert turned to Optimus, "I probably should show you how to work the scanners now shouldn't I?"

To be continued…

Ha! Being sick does pay off! I got to write all day! But… tomorrow I'll have _a lot_ to make up… including an Essay… bleh. R&R if you please!


	3. Human

In case you don't recognize it Death Scythe; I threw "you" in so that it'll make sense when… well, I won't give it away. Tomorrow is an former friend of mine's birthday; and even though she hates me now, I hold no grudge. But I'm not making the mistake of being her friend again. Anyway; happy birthday Sabrina. I don't care if you won't recognize it, but life sucks, that's just how it is,and you of all people should've known that enough to realize that that's why we've gotta stick together. All well. too late now.

Not who you think I am

Human

Aurora searched high and low, running frantically around the entire sector of Iacon, searching for the lost sparkling. "Ariel? Ariel Pax! Oh where _are_ you!"

Ariel wasn't even thinking that she would be missed by the guardian 'bot. She had long before found a passage that would seemingly lead to Cybertron's core. Ariel eventually found the room she was looking for. It seemed to go both down and up infinitely. A small pathway crossed to a stairwell on the other side of the crevice. The path was barely wide enough for an adult Cybertronian to cross; but a sparkling could cross without any trouble. Once about halfway across; Ariel bent over the edge and peered down, a light glowing far below: it was the all-spark, Primus.

"Ariel? Ariel? Answer me! Oh… Where are you? Arie-ah!" Something blasted the side of the building, knocking the femme clear on her aft. The tremor was so powerful it felt as if it could shake it to the lowest levels. Aurora suddenly worried that the shaking had harmed the sparkling. "Oh my Primus! Ariel? Ariel please, where are you?"

The battle outside was nearly over before she tracked the pink sparkling down. "Ariel? Ariel?"

The sparkling crawled out of a strange door, running toward Aurora. "Aurora!" She chirped quietly, jumping in her arms.

"Oh Ariel! Are you alright?"

"Yes." She whispered gently, a strange mark on her chest armor that looked like a 'P' suddenly turned into an Autobot insignia.

The battle continued to rage outside, and Aurora brought Ariel back to the protection chamber, putting her with the other sparklings. Her friends asked her where she's been, especially a particularly feisty femme, who was only about half Ariel's age, named Scythe, "Well? Where were you? Huh-huh-huh? Is it okay? Where-"

Ariel waved her hand and looked sadly down at little Scythe. _She won't understand… No one will ever understand… I was just trying to help… And now… I… I'm not me…_ "I don't want to talk about it Scythy. Okay?"

The little femme looked up at her sadly, "Okay…"

—

Ariel Pax woke up, she couldn't move, she felt cold metal against her side, and a warm flesh-hand on her shoulder. But something was strange… the hand was flesh, but the sensation was totally new to her; and the hand seemed disproportionate. She heard Alexis' voice in her ear, louder than it should've been, and softer too. "Ariel? Ariel open your eyes. Just try. Please?"

Everything came flooding back to her, and she bolted upright, forcing her eyes to open. Alexis was sitting next to her, looking slightly surprised at the sudden movement, a pink helmet in her hands. She touched her throat, a little scared of what might come out when she tried to talk, "Uh…" it sounded like her voice, only non-metallic.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Yeah Alexis… but… the last thing I remember was… I couldn't get down any energon… then…"

Alexis smiled, "Red Alert! She's okay! She's awake!"

Red Alert stumbled over dizzily, and Ariel noticed a blond boy with cloths that matched Hotshot's armor, in color patterns anyway, and a red visor in his hair on another med-bunk. He was unconscious. He _was_ Hotshot. "That's good Alexis. Let's see if she can move yet."

Alexis smiled at her offering Ariel her hand, "Your eyes are really pretty as a human Ariel. They're a really nice blue-green color!" Ariel grinned, and took Alexis' hand.

It suddenly occurred to Ariel that Red Alert didn't seem well, like he was having trouble staying on his feet. Not that she was doing much better; she needed to get used to being human. "A-are you okay? Reddy?"

He looked at her in surprise, he was fine, but would soon be in the same situation as her. He smiled, "I'm fine; I haven't gotten to the stage you and Hotshot got at that caused you the most pain."

With Alexis studying her, she lumbered over to him, "Is there anything I can do to help you and Hotshot?"

"Well… chances are I'm going to turn into a… human… before he wakes up… so he might need some explanation-"

"Got it covered. Don't worry about a thing Reddy! Oh… what do I do if something's wrong with him? Or you when you wake up?"

Red Alert was silent for a long while, finally whispering to her, "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that, Ariel."

Her eyes widened in surprise, then bit her lip, nodding hopelessly, "Okay Reddy. But… okay… now I'm worried about you guys…"

"Now you know how we felt for the past four hours." Alexis chuckled.

"Wait… I was out for four hours?" Ariel whispered in disbelief.

"Yes you were. It startled us at first but-" Red Alert's explanation was disrupted by Alexis.

"We were also startled that it took your armor into organic form too!"

"Oh… is that what that weird sensation is?" even Red Alert couldn't resist laughing a small bit at Ariel.

"Yep. Cloths. You look like a… a sixteen, seventeen, eighteen year old girl. You look like one of those popular high-schooler girls." Alexis teased, grinning at Ariel like no tomorrow.

Optimus entered, putting his hand on Red Alert's shoulder, turning him slightly toward the med-bay recharge berth. Even the gentle touch of the leader had nearly knocked the over-worked medic off his feet. "Save up your energy alright Red Alert? Don't make me make that an order."

He nodded, stumbling over to the "bunk", half falling into it. He eventually managed to get in a semi-comfortable position, and slipped into recharge within a few moments due to the stress from the serum and just overall every-day stress. Ariel turned to Alexis, "Where are the boys?"

"They're hanging out with the Minicons." Alexis and Ariel both heard a strange sound come from Ariel's stomach, once Alexis realized what it was she smiled, "I think it's time to introduce you to food. Common Ariel!" Alexis dragged her cheerily to eat.

Alexis ran into the control room ahead of Ariel; knowing full well she wouldn't be able to keep up, and wanted to give her a sly welcome. "Boy's, 'bots, and Rad of course; I'd like to introduce you all to the new, organic, Ariel Pax!" she chirped, timing it perfectly with Ariel walking around the corner, her cheeks slightly pink with the new sensations barraging her.

"Whoa, is that really you Ariel? You look… different…" Jetfire gaped; he had never seen her so flustered, except for the first day it had been legal for her to drink high grade energon.

Scavenger also was surprised about how different she looked from normal, holding out his hand, picking her up gingerly, "I don't believe it Ariel. I didn't think you'd ever be small enough to fit in an adult's hand again. You were itty bitty-thing…"

"Uh… Uncle Scavenger? Can you put me down? This seems kind of high up…"

"Plus she's hungry… we think…" Alexis butted in, and Scavenger put Ariel down gingerly, shaking his head.

"She's hungry? Are you sure?" Carlos asked, confused.

"Only one way to find out!" Alexis chirped, grabbing hold of Ariel's wrist and dragging her to the refrigerator. Blurr, Smokescreen, Rad, Fred, and Billy all seemed dumbstruck. Ariel looked very strange for a human; most humans didn't have blue-purple hair. "Ariel; what do you want to try first?" Alexis chirped.

Fred shook his head, and ran over to the girls near the fridge. "I suggest potato chips. Or ice cream. Ice cream is always good."

Alexis put her hands on her hips. "Fred; we want her to ear healthy food. We don't want to do something that might cause problems for her health. Here Ariel! This is Celery, a vegetable." Ariel cautiously nibbled on the celery, cautiously doing everything she could to eat properly; following the children's instructions of course.

It wasn't more than an hour before Red Alert's transformation was complete. He had dark, bluish-black hair, and a red visor with a blue cross on top. And like with both Ariel and Hotshot, his cloths mimicked his armor. It was a good three hours before Hotshot awoke, and took nearly twenty minutes to calm him down. Then they had to teach him to eat as well. By the time Red Alert woke and had the basics explained to him; everyone was exhausted (and everyone had to learn more than eating).

Ariel seemed the most tired of the 'bots turned human, and was dozing off in her chair. Alexis grabbed her arm, moving her to her feet, "I think it's time someone got to bed. Optimus? Where can they sleep? I don't know if a recharge thingy's going to be comfortable for them; at least until they get used to their new bodies. Hey! My parents aren't going to be home for a few days- business trip. You three can stay at my house!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if your parents come home early? They'll wonder why a teenage boy, a twenty-something looking guy and a teenage girl are all in your house." Rad pointed out.

"Thank you Mr. Positive." Alexis growled. "Well Optimus? Can they? Just for a few days mind you but…" She looked up to him hopefully.

"Well… What do you three think?" He asked, turning to his now-human team members.

"It seems like a good idea to me!" Hotshot chirped.

"Huh? Uh… sure… just don't wake me up." Ariel mumbled.

"It makes sense I suppose. So long as we don't stay more than a day or two…"

"Yes! Sleepover! Common guys!" she noticed the boys glancing around sheepishly at her, she smiled, and asked them; "You guys want ta come too? It'd be fun!"

"Okay!"

To be continued…

Done-done-done! Whew! Never type for a full hour while watching the news, a movie, or reality TV; just-… just don't do it! It takes way too much time to do anything… RnR if you want! If you don't… meh. I'll probably be too busy writing the next chappie to notice who does and doesn't review. Adios amigos y no amigos! Laptops are good… I can watch AFV and type! It's heaven!


	4. A new kind of Spark

I don't own transformers. I own Ariel, Lightning, and the plot. If you don't like mush; don't read this chapter. Eh, if Katie's reading this, sorry for what I said. I was thinking of the betrayers and was in a bad mood. Any-hoo; I had milk chocolate and was in a melty mood when I wrote this. Ahh… the heaven that is chocolate… eh… ; anyway, enjoy!

Not who you think I am

A new kind of Spark

"Okay guys; let's get ready for bed!" Alexis chirped, and then glanced down at the couch where Ariel was curled up; already long gone in the land of dreams, using Red Alert as a pillow. He wasn't pleased about it; but knew it was probably best to let her sleep. Alexis snickered, "Maybe you can move without waking her up?" She suggested.

He slowly slipped away from her, gently laying her on the couch. She moved into a new position as soon as he let go of her; he was amazed how quickly she'd gotten used to in the least sleeping in a human body. She mumbled something incoherent, and was quiet. Alexis put a blanket over her, and then turned to the others, showing the boys where to put their sleeping bags, and giving Red Alert and Hotshot blankets and pillows.

—

Rad woke to the smell of a good breakfast. Bacon, pancakes, eggs, so on and so forth. He looked around and saw the other boys waking to the smell as well. He glanced at the couch and saw Ariel still curled up on it, blanket still around her. Red Alert and Hotshot were also still sound asleep, though Red didn't appear to have moved at all in the night whereas Hotshot was sprawled in an odd position about three or four feet away from where he had started the night before. None of the human-bots appeared to be anywhere's near waking.

Rad stumbled into the kitchen to see Alexis cooking their breakfast. He raised an eyebrow, "You trying to poison us Alexis?" Fred, Billy, and Carlos were at his heels, laughing at his joke.

She gave them all a dirty look as they sat down at the table, "Don't even think about eating until those guys wake up. So somebody get them up."

Rad and Carlos groaned and stalked back to the living room. Rad nudged Red Alert for a few moments until he woke. Hotshot was another story entirely; they had to kick him several times before stirring him in the least. While they were attacking the sleeping Hotshot; Red Alert woke Ariel by shaking her ever so slightly, not that she woke swiftly.

"Go away. Just a little longer… then I'll wake up."

"Ariel; Alexis made breakfast, wake up before it gets cold." Red Alert groaned, his own stomach grumbling.

"I'm up. I'm up."

"OW!"

"Alexis! We finally got Hotshot up!"

"Thanks guys! Bring him in. Time to eat!"

—

"Calm down Optimus. I know that Red'll find a cure to this thing; then it'll all be alright." Scavenger hadn't seen Optimus Prime so frazzled in what seemed like an eternity.

"I know; I'm just worried… What if Red Alert can't reverse it?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

—

"Okay; let's go."

"Go where Alexis?" Ariel was honestly hoping she meant back to base.

"You guys can't go around in those cloths; we need to get you new ones. You'll fit in my mom's cloths well enough; and so will Red for my dad's cloths, and my cousin left some cloths that should work for Hotshot; but that'll only work for today. Plus I think we need to give you guys some fake names so people won't get suspicious."

"… But I kinda like my name Alexis…" Ariel said in confusion.

"Well… we can say Ariel's short for Ariella. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah… Thanks."

"Okay… how does Hogan sound Hotshot?"

"Uh… it'll work for now…"

"How does Read sound Red Alert?" Alexis was now confident in her name picking skills.

Red Alert shook his head, "I should be back at the base trying to find an antidote; not around humans! I don't need a fake name." he sounded a bit grumpy.

Ariel laughed; "You're just grumpy 'cause Hot-… _Hogan_ kept waking you up by hitting you in your sleep!" She continued to giggle; finding amusement in Red Alert's suffering.

"And how exactly did you know that?"

"I woke up nearly every time someone made a loud noise; and you kept groaning when hit. And I don't think that Read is really a good name for Red. Got anything else Alexis?"

"Possibly something that translates into grouchy?" Hotshot implied, earning him a glare from Red.

"Um… Redmond? That way we can still call him Red!"

"Fine! Fine!" Red Alert- _Redmond_ surrendered.

"Okey-dokey! Let's help these guys get changed-" At seeing the looks on the boy's faces Alexis frowned, "You four help those two; _I'll_ help Ariel."

—

"You're taking them where?" Optimus asked over the com-link.

"Just downtown Optimus. Is there a problem?"

Lightning spoke up grumpily, "Yeah there's a problem Alexis! This transformation was clearly part of one of the Decepticon's crazy schemes! If you take them out in public they could find them and complete whatever plan they have!"

Ariel glared at him after taking the link from Alexis, "I _hate_ to admit it; but _Sunshine_ over there has a point. If the Decepticons somehow recognize us…"

Rad snatched it this time, "But they _do_ need to get stuff since even if Red find's a cure it'll probably take a long time! So what're we suppose to do!"

Optimus was silent for a moment then turned to Lightning, "Lightning; I want you to be their guard alright? If the Decepticons get within a quadric of them; get them back to base. Got it?"

"Yes sir. I'm already gone."

—

Alexis was amazed at how calm the 'bot-humans were walking into a crowd of humans for the first time. They had taken Red's visor since it made him stand out too much… and at discovering that his eyes were an unnatural Red color; they gave him sunglasses. But she noticed how close all three were staying both together and with the kids. They were probably trying to do everything in their power to remain calm.

After several stores and several hours; they finally had everything the hu-bot's would need for the base. From clothes, to blankets, to toothbrushes; they had everything the kids thought they would need. And then they saw him. A rather tall guy, about eighteen or so, walked over and messed Alexis' hair.

"Hey, little step-cuz. I see you've increased your number of weirdo-friends. And why hello! Who's the hot girl you're with Alexis?"

Alexis steamed: she really hated this guy, "Back off Dean. She's my friend; and I don't want you corrupting my friends."

Ariel was simply dumbstruck. She understood that, in this creep's own strange way was complimenting her, but she still didn't like it.

Neither did Red Alert. He didn't know why, but he felt like this guy was a threat to her, and he feared for her safety. And he could even cause them more problems if he pursued liking her. He felt the hot bubble in his stomach absolutely boil when he grabbed Ariel's hand and kissed it, folding a little piece of paper into her hands, "Whatever Alexis; here Doll, give me a call sometime."

"…Doll!" Ariel huffed, "My name's Ariel! And what do you mean by "Doll"!"

"I mean you're a doll; ya know; a cute plaything?"

"Do I look plastic to you!" she snapped, pulling away from him.

"No, but you do look like a pleasurable plaything…"

"**Excuse me!**"

"Leave her alone Dean!" Alexis snapped; though he paid no heed.

"Wanna ditch these losers and spend a few hours in my bed-" Ariel slapped him as hard as she could; cutting him off. "Ow! What was that for you little-?"

Red Alert grabbed Ariel's hand, it was red from the impact on Dean's face, but he had the distinct feeling they had to get away from him; **stat**. he looked to Alexis and Rad to lead the way away from him. It only took a minute to get physically away, but several to calm Ariel down.

"I can't believe that guy's nerve! You should've let me hit him Red! Why'd you-"

"Ariel, I agree he was out of line, but you know we can't draw attention to ourselves!"

"Yeah Ariel, do you want to completely ruin our cover?" Hotshot jumped in.

Her face turned bright red with embarrassment and shame, "I-I didn't mean to… I-it just kinda slipped out because of the way he was talking to me…"

"Just don't let it happen again." Red warned. He couldn't get passed that hot feeling, and wondered if he was ill. Or perhaps it was some way of the human body to tell you when something was going wrong.

Lightning drove up to them, "Is everything okay? I saw what happened back there; are you okay Ariel?" That boiling feeling hit Red Alert full on again, and now he truly didn't understand.

"I'm okay; it wasn't anything you need to tell Demority." Ariel blurted out.

"Demority?" Hotshot teased.

"What or who is Demority?" Billy asked.

Ariel's cheeks flushed red again, so Red Alert answered, "It's kind of like saying "Daddy" for humans." Even Red was smirking at Ariel, glad for a lightening of tone.

"It's not funny!" Ariel snapped, face even redder than before, since now that the kids understood they were laughing away as well.

Alexis smiled, pointing to their bags, "We should get this stuff back to the base."

"Yeah. We should go."

—

One thing Red Alert could get used to about this new human body was that he had a left hand again. However it wasn't flesh like everyone else's. It was just as mobile as his other hand; but it was a robotic hand covered in plastic. It looked real enough though, unless you touched it or got to close and could see the plastic (to fix that they had him wear "gloves", and have some story about a car accident if someone did find out). Though he couldn't figure out why his hand was that way. Wasn't the serum supposed to turn everything in their systems into organic compositions? No. It was to reconfigure their molecules. What it was reconfigured into seems to have depended on what it originally was.

It all ran through his mind as he analyzed the serum; making it easier for Ariel to sneak up on him. "Boo!" she chirped, poking him in the side.

He was a little startled but just shook his head, "I'm trying to analyze here! Will you either go away or hand me that tool?" he snapped; pointing to a tool on another desk.

She obediently handed it to him, as his hand brushed hers she couldn't help but blush; she didn't know what it was, but being near him in this human form seemed rather embarrassing. She also had a nearly uncontrollable urge to tell him about Destiny like she had with Alexis, but knew better than to risk it. It was then and only then that she realized that neither of them had moved their hand away from the contact. She swiftly pulled away, face even redder than before, what was wrong with her? "S-sorry Reddy. I-I'd better go…"

"Ariel…" She was already out the door. Red Alert was just as embarrassed as she was, but he couldn't figure out why.

Ariel bumped into Alexis in the hall, and at seeing her confused, beat-red face, Alexis insisted that they talk alone in her room. Though once in the room they agreed to let Destiny in on the conversation by pulling out a small mirror Alexis had gotten for her to brush her teeth.

"Okay Ariel, what happened?" Alexis asked once they got situated.

"Nothing happened okay! I-I just…"

"She has a crush on Red Alert." The smooth voice from the mirror accused.

"I do not Destiny!" Ariel snapped.

"You like Red? Why don't you tell him?" Alexis asked.

Ariel looked to the ground. "Because I don't! Besides, even if I did, which I don't, he wouldn't feel the same."

"Don't be silly Ariel. You should've seen the look on his face when Dean was flirting with you! But I don't think he knows he likes you… and I don't think you realize how much you like him."

Ariel looked at her skeptically. "And how would you know about this kind of thing?"

She smiled, "Call it the natural intuition of women to know when someone has a crush on someone else."

"Uh-huh…"

"Trust me. Oh no! is that the real time! I've gotta go home; unless… do you want to stay over again? My house can be kinda creepy alone… or… maybe I could stay with you tonight?"

Ariel smiled, it'd be nice to have Alexis around to explain things to her. "Sure… thanks Alexis."

—

After changing into night cloths; Ariel had insisted that Alexis sleep on the side of Ariel's recharge berth that was to the wall; she didn't want Alexis to fall off the "bed" and hurt herself. If only she was so worried about herself. At close to midnight she fell of the berth, hitting the ground with a loud thud. "OW!" she yelped, for about a minute unable to move.

Alexis slept soundly, but someone else had heard her down the hall. The door opened and Red Alert ran in, "Ariel! Are you okay? I heard you yell…" he knelt at her side, concern written all over his face.

"I-I think so…" she rubbed the back of her head and lower back. "Other than a few bruises and my aft I think I'm fine." She smiled at him sweetly, despite her slip of the tongue, and desperately wishing that Alexis was awake.

Red shook his head, "Are you absolutely sure you're alright? Human bodies are a lot more frail-…"

She waved her hand and suddenly wondered if Alexis was faking being asleep. "I'm fine Red. Just a little shaken up is all."

He gave her a skeptical look, "Let's see if we can get you on your feet." He held out his hand to her, and when she finally took it put his other hand under her other arm, pulling her to her feet, but she awkwardly stumbled foreword, falling into his arms.

For a moment they both froze, but then she jumped onto her feet. She blushed deeply, and stuttered, "I-I… Um…"

"M-maybe I should go…" he mumbled uncomfortably, slinking toward the door.

"No- I-I mean wait a sec…" Red stopped in his tracks, Ariel moved close to him, timid smile on her face, "Heh… ya know Alexis said something kinda silly earlier…" he raised an eyebrow, "… Heh… she- well… she said that I have a crush on you. And that you have a crush on me, and that neither of us even knew it. Silly huh?" her face had reddened with what she said. She absently wondered if all humans blushed this much.

"Uh… I suppose so..." He mentally slapped himself for good measure, he liked her yes, more than he probably should, yes, but he knew that it was never going to happen, it was a bad idea. She gave him a rather strange look, and a different kind of bubbling feeling rose in his stomach, and he swallowed hard, trying to force the feeling away, "Um… I should go. G-good night Ariel." Before he could turn to leave she kissed his cheek, causing both of them to blush. Red Alert stood still for a moment, wondering what had come over her.

And they were both surprised when she moved in to do it again and their lips brushed, making both of them tremble. Their first thought each was to pull away, but neither did. Then Ariel leaned in closer, the kiss may've been an accident, but Ariel didn't want to move away. And Red Alert didn't want her to. It had created a type of… spark. When they finally did the silence was unbearable. Ariel cleared her throat, "Um… I… Are we… did we just… Red I-"

"Ariel; I'm going to need to do a lot to get us back to normal… I've got to make an antidote and that's just about all I'll probably have time to do most of the time-."

"Maybe I can help you! You can't do it all by yourself! Couldn't you use a helper? Huh?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I suppose I could. Thanks Ariel."

"Um… you really should go back to your room. I'm fine. So… see you in the morning?"

He nodded, heading for the door, "See you in the morning."

To be continued…

Whew! That was a long chapter compared to what I usually write! Anyway, now you people know what chocolate does to my stories. I had some green spice jelly beans too. I bet they added to it… All well. RnR if you please! By the way; next few chapters are going to be just as mushy as this one; sorry!


	5. Truth

Ah... I can post stories again! It is heaven. Enjoy; mush and junk about Starscream.

Not who you think I am

Truth

Alexis woke Ariel as soon as she woke up, she knew that they couldn't stay with the 'bots all the time, and at least one of them needed to learn to cook. Ariel did okay, but spilled stuff a lot. Even when she did so she continued to smile, even for Ariel she was being chipper. "Are you okay Ariel? Why are you so happy?"

"I… I talked Red Alert into letting me help him make the antidote." She said cheerfully.

"When was that?"

"Last night… I kinda fell over the bunk edge, Red heard me, and we got to talking…"

A reflection nearby added in a, "And kissing." Rather smugly.

"Shush Destiny! Out here one of the others might here you!"

"You kissed him!" Alexis chirped, "Are you two dating now?"

She hung her head; blushing, "We didn't exactly talk about it… But when I was about to ask he said he had to make the antidote… and then I asked him if I could help him… and he said I could… so…"

Alexis folded her arms, "So whether you are or not, you'll be spending a** lot** of time together. And probably alone too…"

That scared Ariel, "A-alone? Oh Primus… I can just here the long awkward pauses now!" Alexis stared at her for a moment, neither of them saying a word, "See!"

"Now calm down. It'll be okay. If there is an awkward silence, just think of something to say that won't make it worse. And I've learned form experience; if Red is working really hard, _don't_ even think of disturbing him."

"I know that Alexis." She mumbled.

"Morning girls! How goes it?" Hotshot was awake, and hungry.

"Is Red Alert up off his aft yet?" Ariel asked cheerily.

"Nah. I think he's sleeping still. Someone should go wake him up for breakfast. I can get used to this whole eating thing."

Alexis looked at Ariel, "Go tell him we have food and to get over here."

Ariel nodded and nervously made her way to Red's room. She opened the door, and just as she entered, he was coming out; they crashed together, both falling on the floor in opposite directions, "Ow! Oh… Hi Reddy…" Ariel couldn't help but blush.

He smiled, "What brings you here so early?"

"I-I wanted to tell you breakfast's done… I-I helped make it! Um… I… I was wondering… Uh…"

He stood up and walked over to her, holding out his hand. "Let's go get breakfast. You'll be spending plenty of time in the med bay with me, we can talk about what happened last night then. Alright Ariel?"

She took his hand and he pulled her up, "Okay Red, but you can't expect us to put off this conversation forever."

"Don't worry; we will."

"You can let go of my hand now Red." He hastily let go of her hand. "Heh-heh. Let's go eat."

—

"Will you hand me that beaker over there?"

"Oh… Here you are." Ariel handed him the instrument, silently sitting down next to him.

He glanced up, "I'm sorry if this is boring you, but you know how necessary it is. Maybe you could find something more fun to do."

"It wouldn't be boring if you'd talk. I'm soooooooo bored. I'm learning stuff and all, but really, you haven't taken a break in hours! It's almost time for lunch for Primus' sake! Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Ariel, these things take time. One day isn't going to do it. I've got a lot of stuff to do before I can properly analyze it."

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, "You promised me we'd talk about last night. Did that just happen because we were both tired or… or was it something more?"

"Ariel I… I'm afraid that I don't have an answer for you. But either way I want you to understand how dangerous this is. Ariel if we did… it could create compromising situations, both personally and for the Autobots in general. Please understand-"

"No Red. I _do_ understand. Thanks for trying to let me down easy; but a simple "I don't like you like that" would've worked."

"Ariel; that isn't what I-"

"Can it." She snapped, storming away. Part of him wanted to explain to her what he'd meant, but part of him knew that she wouldn't listen.

—

Rad had no idea how, but he had convinced all three of the hu-bots to go hiking with him, Carlos, and Alexis; even Red Alert had agreed to go when Alexis talked to him. But he noticed that every time he approached Ariel she moved away, he couldn't help but roll his eyes; they were so dysfunctional.

"Wait a minute." Ariel suddenly whispered, "Does anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" Carlos asked as they all fell silent.

"Jet engines…" Red Alert whispered in surprise.

"Starscream then…" Hotshot whispered.

"We should stay in the tree cover. He shouldn't see us if-"

"There they are!" Starscream shouted above them, a blast being shot down toward them; making a b-line for Ariel.

"Ariel! Look out!" Red Alert tackled her, taking her out of the beam's path.

"Run!" Rad yelled; and everyone scattered, running back the way they came, Ariel and Red Alert stumbling in the rear.

Starscream was somehow able to track them down when they entered a clearing, Transforming and trapping them, weapons pointed at them. "Now let's see… you three Autobots turned human come to our headquarters with me… so Sideways can finish his little experiment."

Red Alert stepped in front of Ariel and Hotshot, "Just leave us alone Starscream; we never did anything to-"

"Ah Red Alert… I was wondering if I'd get to capture you… well now I can finish what I started with your hand!" He pulled out his swords, taking aim.

"Leave him Alone Stars!" Ariel pushed passed Red Alert, putting her arms in a defensive position.

"…Paxalon? But I thought…" She had stopped Starscream in his tracks.

"DACAW. You were one of the first 'bots to believe me and help me shut it down. Right?" Ariel snapped, biting her lip.

"I-I…"

"You owe me from that day Stars. Let us go, and tell Megatron and his lackeys that you simply couldn't find us. Go."

"Grr… Fine. But now we're even. And next time I'll destroy you and your friends."

As soon as he was gone Ariel's knees gave out and she fell; she had been deathly afraid that he wouldn't have responded. She even started to cry. Red Alert knelt at her side, brushing her hair out of her face, "Are you going to be alright Ariel?"

"I-I thought he was gonna-… he was going to…"

"It's alright Ariel. It's alright." She was trembling terribly, and the Autobot medic pulled her into his arms, trying to calm her down.

"Is she gonna be okay Red?" Hotshot asked, bending down to look her in the eye, but she had closed them.

"She's just a little shaken up. Her temperature appears to be increasing as well."

"It's because she's crying Red; that can raise a human's body temperature." Alexis murmured, then patted Ariel's head; putting her hand on her forehead.

"Ariel, you've gotta stop crying; you'll make yourself sick." Rad added.

"I-I'm okay. I-I just… I was really scared that he'd do it… and…"

"It's okay dude. You probably saved us by guilting him. You did good."

—

"Are you alright?" After what Optimus had heard he was giving Ariel a once-over.

"For the last time! I'm _fine_! Shesh; Red talked to me about it less than you!"

"What about that black and blue mark on your back?" Alexis pried, having seen it.

"What! You're hurt! You should've told-"

"Optimus! That didn't happen in the woods."

"Well when did it happen?"

"Last night. I fell off the berth. It's just a bruise. I'm fine. Now can I please be aloud to go into my room and away from you?" she stormed off, pissed at everything.

"Oh man… did we make her mad?" Carlos asked stupidly.

"No kidding Carlos I'd've never guessed that that would actually go as bad as it did is

—

Red didn't get out of the "lab" until about 10:00, and by then was deathly tired. Everyone else was already in their berths, and the kids had gone home. As he walked down the hall he noticed Ariel's door was open, and decided to peek in and hoped she wasn't angry with him anymore.

"I was wondering when you'd go to bed. I wanted to talk to you…" Ariel was pulling herself from Indian style position on the floor; starting to approach him timidly.

"Ariel… I hadn't meant-"

She tenderly put her finger over his lips, her eyes welling. She pulled him into a tight hug, crying into his chest, "I thought he was going to destroy you." She managed to muffle out.

He awkwardly returned her embrace. "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere; unless you count bed and the bay. I'm sorry if what I said sounded like an "I don't like you"; because I do. I just don't think-" She cut him off, kissing him head on, letting him know that she wasn't afraid. When she stopped he stared at her, mouth wide open in surprise.

"I know that it's probably a bad idea. But… Red… I-I… I don't care. I think I'm falling for you. Red… if you tell me that you feel the same though… there's something important I'd have to tell you before either of us would be able to even imagine-"

"Ariel… I do feel the same about you. But Ariel what is all this about-"

She moved her head off of his chest to look him in the eye, "We might wanna sit down. This is gonna take a while. Plus there are a few of other things I need to tell you too… it wouldn't be fair to you if I told you these things after we would-…"

To be continued…

RnR please, or ignore me entierly.


	6. Finally!

Most of this fic was based off of a couple of my sketches; ones that actually turned out pretty good. So… yeah, have fun- mushy scenes inside; you've been warned. DeathScythe119 owns DeathScythe, I own Ariel and Lightning… and the plot. Steel my plot, I hunt you down and tack you up on my wall with my two lying, manipulative, backstabbing former best friends. Whew. I'm good now. Enjoy!

Not who you think I am

Finally!

"Ariel… I don't know what to say… this… this is all a lot to take in… I-it doesn't change the way I feel about you but I-I… I just don't know…" Ariel hugged her knees, nodding, she understood how hard this was for Red Alert to swallow, especially considering how much of a science person he was. Red looked at her, "How long…?"

"I-I don't know exactly how long… But I remember that it was during a battle at Iacon…"

"Well that narrows it down." He said sarcastically.

She folded her arms and stuck out her tongue at him, "I was a sparkling for Primus' sake Red! How'm I supposed to remember?"

"Ariel, I know. I was just teasing you. Perhaps we should sleep on this? I'm honestly exhausted…"

"Uh-oh… no wonder… it's 1:00am! We've been talking since 10:00! Oh Primus! I'm soooooooo sorry for keeping you up! I-"

He shook his head, "It's alright Ariel. Don't apologize. I'll see you in the morning."

"Later this morning. See you later this morning."

He smiled warily, suddenly kissing her before heading out the door, "Wise aft." He murmured.

—

Hotshot knocked on Ariel's door, it was nearly 10:00am, and he was dead hungry, "Ariel! Ariel Pax! Common! I'm all for sleeping in, but I'm starving!"

Ariel opened the door, glaring him, "Can't you pour a slaggin bowl of cereal! Leave me alone!" she slammed the door in his face.

"I think she wants to sleep in… I'll pour myself some cereal… I'll see if Red's up…" Hotshot knocked on the door of Red's room, "Hey Red! Ariel's leaving us to fend for ourselves for breakfast, hungry? Red? Aw common! Don't tell me you went to the "lab" already!"

"I'm trying to sleep Hotshot…" A tired, groaning voice barely recognizable as Red Alert's growled.

"Fine then. You guys be lazy then. I'll eat."

—

It was 11:00 before Red Alert dragged himself out of bed and got some breakfast. He wondered if it had all been just a dream, he was sourly mistaken however; and knew it the moment Ariel lumbered into the room. Her eyes had dark circles under them; she clearly hadn't had enough sleep due to stress. She gave him an uneasy and hopeful glance, but then quickly tuned away, heading for the fridge.

Red Alert cleared his throat, and glanced at her, "Will you be assisting me with finding an antidote today Ariel?"

A small smile peeked out of her face, and she looked up from her bowl, "Are you sure you want a hot-headed girl like me getting in your way?"

He shrugged, "You make far better company than Hotshot."

"Hey!" Hotshot called from the opposite side of the room, "Stop badmouthing me!"

"We weren't badmouthing you…! We were badmouthing your social skills." Ariel countered.

"Oh… Hey!"

—

"Hey Red? How exactly do you do that?"

"Do what Ariel?"

"Work so long and not get bored out of your mind."

"Ha-ha. Very funny. But honestly? Sometimes my work does bore me, but it has to be done either way."

Ariel merely rolled her eyes at him, "You have waaaaay too much patience. I would go nuts."

"You're already crazy Ariel; what are you worried about then?"

"Shut up." Ariel flicked a rubber band she'd found at him, hitting his shoulder.

"Ow! Ariel! Why in the name of Primus-!" She have him a hug from behind, nuzzling where she'd hit, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Red, I didn't mean to-"

"I know Ariel; just don't do it again."

"No promises. But I'll be less likely to if you'd _**finally**_ give me a straight answer." Red Alert rolled his eyes, and continued to type away. Ariel kissed him on the cheek before turning toward the door. "When you're ready to make up your mind and tell me; I'll be with Hotshot."

—

After a while; Ariel became bored out of her mind playing games with the children and Hotshot as the 'bots looked on (except for Optimus; he had "paper work" to do in his office). She found the games were often juvenile, and didn't interest her in the least. She caught a glimpse of Red Alert walking down the hallway, he didn't look busy, but he did look nervous, perhaps he had discovered something bad about the serum. She made a b-line for him.

"Red? Hey Red where'd you go-o!" Red Alert had snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. "Red! What do you think you're doing!" she whispered harshly, laughing at the same time.

Not that either of them noticed the little spy, Alexis, peeking at them around the corner, "Ha! Finally!I knew it! Hey guys! Check this out!"

Rad was the first to react, "This'd better-… be good?"

Then Carlos, "…"

Then Hotshot, "Oh… Slag. Prime's gonna blow a fuse!"

Then Blurr, "(sweat)…"

Jetfire, "(sweat)… I'm not telling him."

Smokescreen, "I can't believe Red's doing that!"

Scavenger, "I don't know… they both _look_ happy. Maybe Optimus will under- No. He's scrap."

Lightning looked like he was just about ready to blow a gasket, "… If he hurts her I'll kill him."

"Well Ariel, you wanted an answer, so I figured-" Ariel didn't let Red finish, she spun around, his hands still tight around her waist, and kissed him on the lips as hard as she could, her arms wrapped around his neck like she wasn't going to let him escape.

Which is when Fred and Billy finally got to the door to see what was going on. Fred's jaw dropped, "Uh… should we tell Optimus?"

Billy shook his head, pulling a camera out of his pocket and clicking a picture at the scene, "Nah, let him figure it out on his own."

At the flash of the camera both Red and Ariel jumped away, and looked over to see that practically the entire base had seen them; both of their faces bright red. Alexis snickering, clutching the wall so that she wouldn't fall over laughing, she looked to Ariel, "S-sorry Ariel! When I saw you two being all mushy I just had to show everybody!"

"Alexis! I trusted you! Well I can see that was the third dumbest thing I've ever done!" She stormed away, toward her room.

Red stood flabbergasted, then turned to the 'bots and kids staring at him, "Please don't tell Optimus, Ariel and I need to talk to each other about this, before we tell Optimus about this."

He looked specifically to Scavenger, and the old mech looked away, "We won't lie to him if he asks Red Alert. He loves Ariel, so be careful when he does find out."

He nodded, "Thanks you."

—

Alexis somehow convinced Ariel to leave her room, everyone silently teasing her when they caught her eye. Ariel put her head down on the table and covered her head; this was not turning out to be the most well-planed out days.

"Ariel, maybe you should go hang out with Red." Alexis suggested.

"Not alone she's not!" Scavenger snapped, he was clearly concerned for her.

"Ulck. You're worse than Lightning." Ariel moved toward the lab, opening the door to see Red typing away, she grinned, "Reddy…" She chirped smoothly, closing the door behind her.

"Just a minute Ariel."

"Work-work-work! That's all you ever do!" She snapped.

"I said just a minute!" there was a long silence filled with pure anger from Ariel, and tapping from the computer. "There! Now that wasn't so long was it? What's wrong Ariel?" She stared angrily at him as he stood up. "Arie-ah!"

Ariel spun him around and pulled him into a hug, kissing him even more than she had in the hall, giggling as she finally let go of him and sat down, "You work to hard Reddy. Just wanted to let you know that… well… I love you, and work isn't everything!"

Red was dumbstruck, his visor tilted on his head, his hair slightly askew, his face red, and he was even possibly drooling a bit. "… Huh?"

Billy peeked in around the corner and at seeing Red Alert's face, pulled out his camera and clipped a shot, "This is soooooooo going in my scrapbook." He murmured before running down the hall.

Ariel dully put on the lipstick Alexis had given her, But she wasn't done making Red Alert uncomfortable yet. Once he had recovered, started typing, and fixed his hair, she decided to ask him something that was bothering her; just an innocent question, "Hey Reddy?"

"Yes Ariel?"

"Uh, quick question's all, but um… Well I'd clearly know the difference between femmes and female humans… But what about males?"

"Uh……"

There was a long awkward silence, Ariel blinked, "Reddy?"

He sighed, "You see Ariel… Uh…"

"What Red? What am I supposed-" Red gave her a surprise kiss, his fingers crossed behind his back. When he pulled away, she had a dazed look plastered on her face, "What were we talking about?"

"Nothing important Ariel… Is there lipstick on my lips!"

—

Ariel Pax sat down with Red Alert for the dinner, sneakily giving him glances, and touching his hand. The two had to be subtle; Optimus was in the room after all. They were even passing notes beneath the table. Ariel even at one point snuck him a kiss on the cheek when Prime wasn't looking, making the boys entirely disgusted, and Alexis snickering madly.

"Red Alert? How's the progress on finding an antidote going along?" Optimus asked randomly.

Red shook his head, "I've finished analyzing the serum, and unfortunately it may take weeks, maybe longer to single out the components to make an antidote. I'm sorry sir."

"What!" Hotshot shouted, "I like being human and all, but I wanna be me again!"

"Plus without you three we're at a dangerous disadvantage to the Decepticons…"

Ariel thought a moment, then snapped her fingers, "Lightning and I know someone who can help."

Lightning raised an optic ridge, "Oh? And who would that be?"

"One word- D.S."

"What! You can't be serious! She might be one of your oldest friends but you know we don't get along!"

"Good. Keep your yap shut, I love it when you two fight, it gives me entertainment." Ariel joked.

"Who are you two talking about?" Scavenger questioned.

They spoke in unison, though she was enthusiastic, he was sarcastic, "DeathScythe."

To be continued…

Ah… being finished is heaven… nighty-night… Zzzzzz….


	7. DeathScythe

Wha! What! Don't you people like ch4! Oh wait… I posted it at the same time as ch5… that might have something to do with that… I'm using DeathScythe at DeathScythe119's request. I want Galaxy Force… Blah-blah-blah… Yak-yak-yak… Enjoy!

Not who you think I am

DeathScythe

"I'm telling you, this is a bad idea! Ariel Common! You know she doesn't like organics!"

"Oh chill Lightning! She's a good warrior, and so long as no one ticks her off, she'll follow orders just fine."

"Didn't last time I checked she had a crush on Optimus?"

Ariel gave Lightning a disgusted look, "Oh please, at the academy, no matter when I was there, there was always at least seven or eight femmes of just about any age that had crushes on him; there were even some I met as their teacher! Trust me, that won't be a major problem."

The kids, 'bots, and even the Minicons were staring at whoever was stating their side of the argument, looking back and forth between them, Ariel's cheeks were turning red from yelling, and was clearly tired. Smokescreen decided to try his hand at being the peacekeeper. "Now everyone calm down; I'm sure that we can come to some sort of compromise…"

Lightning and Ariel locked eyes and optics, "No!"

Hotshot shook his head, "How in the name of Primus did you two become best friends?"

"I don't know." Ariel said coolly, "Just all of a sudden one day at the academy…_ my life was **over**_!" She stormed off, not caring that she'd just made a seen in front of the entire base.

Alexis shook her head, and moved to follow her, "You guys have supercomputers as brains; but you haven't figured out yet that it's a bad idea to make a female mad?"

—

"Ariel? Ariel what's wrong? Lightning should stop being a jerk eventually. Ariel?" Alexis placed a hand on Ariel's shoulder, Ariel was curled up on her berth, hugging her lower stomach. "Are you okay Ariel?"

"Yeah, just a little pain is all, and my head kinda hurts…"

"Does light and loud noise make your head hurt too?"

"Kinda."

"I'll be right back with an aspirin; you have either a migraine, or appendicitis, and I doubt that you have appendicitis. Especially considering that you're hugging the wrong area… Hold on… we studied something about this in health class… Uh… Can you make it to the lab? I'll go get Red Alert."

—

"What- what's wrong with me Reddy?" Ariel Pax bit her lip nervously, she was scared.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. You're going through something called what was it Alexis?" Red Alert turned to Alexis, trying to remember her exact words.

"Ovulation, all girls go through it eventually; usually starts between 12 and 18. And since you're human for the first time it's starting now. The pain'll go away by tomorrow, but in a few weeks it'll turn sour for a week, and then you'll be fine. Just something human females go through; fortunately for you, you might be back to normal before then."

"Oh… so I'm fine then?"

"Yep."

"But what's the purpose?"

"Well, when it starts it represents when she is, physically speaking anyway, able to have children." Alexis said uncomfortably.

"Uh… oh… Okay…" Ariel glanced at Red Alert uncomfortably, wondering if her was thinking the same thing as her; was Alexis going to ask the 1 question no 'bot wanted to answer?

"Hey Red? You told us kids that schematics of two Autobots can be merged to make a sparkling… but how exactly do the schematics merge?"

"Uh… Well… eh-hem… Alexis you see… um… I… um…"

"It's a process called interfacing; there are different types of ports on male and female Autobots; and when the ports link up there is a chance a spark will be created." Ariel said stiffly, trying to say it as couth as possible.

"Oh… Okay…"

Red Alert shook his head, and turned toward the desk, "I'm getting back to work. This serum isn't going to find a cure for itself."

"I guess I'll be leaving you two _alone_…" Alexis teased, walking out the door; dodging a rubber band Ariel flicked at her.

—

It was about two weeks before DeathScythe arrived from Cybertron. She was dark purple and black, and transformed into a dragon. The moment she arrived she snorted at Lightning, "I can't believe you're still allowed to walk the face of the universe; you'd think someone would've killed you by now."

"Shut it lizard girl."

"Where's Ariel anyway?"

"I'm down here."

When DeathScythe glanced down at her she gave a mocking laugh, "Yeah; sure. Where's Ariel?"

"Scythe; It's me. The Decepti-slaggers injected three of us 'bots with a serum that rearranged our molecular structure into organics; Red Alert is trying to find an antidote but-"

"Okay; yawn, really bored now. Wait; did you say Red Alert? As in the best medic on Cybertron Red Alert?"

"No, Red Alert as in the worst medic on Cybertron; of course that Red Alert!" Ariel snapped.

"Oh yeah; you are _defiantly_ Paxalon. One minute you're nice, the next; psycho-bi-"

"**Okay**! Everyone calm down. I suggest a nice calming… something…" Smokescreen attempted once more to create peace.

And once again he failed, "Shut it Smoky. This doesn't involve a moron like you." Ariel snapped at him.

"Calm down Ariel. You're human now remember. Don't do something stupid and get yourself hurt." Red Alert warned, giving Ariel a stern look.

"Ulck. You sound like Optimus." He rolled his eyes at her, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Then DeathScythe noticed Optimus, "Hey… The only mech in history to get hotter with age…" Optimus took a step away; this femme creeped him out.

Making Ariel steam, "What in the name of Primus did wrong with you! He's my secondary creator, a military officer, and he's bonded! What's wrong with your processors?"

"Oh common! If he wasn't you're creator you'd think he was hot too."

Ariel's face turned absolutely green; and she covered her mouth with her hand, "Gross… I feel so sick right now…" Red Alert patted her on the shoulder; he didn't want to show too much affection with Optimus in the room, but he wanted her to feel better.

"Perhaps you should sit down. You need to calm down." Red looked to DeathScythe, "And _you_ need to stop disgusting her."

"Oh please. When do the battles start?"

Ariel rolled her eyes, she was gripping Red Alert's arm for support; she still felt disgusted. "Can I go to bed now Optimus? I so need a break; and I remember! Shesh, did ya think I didn't notice the extra recharge bunk? Bleh. Goodnight."

To be continued…

I know; I know. Short. But I didn't want to start what was gonna happen next, mostly because this was just a wee bit longer than I thought. Oh; and if you REALLY hate fluff, and implications of bad things; DON'T READ THE CHAPTERS TO COME! You have been warned. RnR if you'd like.


	8. One little moment

Just to warn you; mush, and implications in this chapter. I don't own TF, of D.S., I only own… blah-blah-blah…enjoy!

Not who you think I am

One little moment

By some kind of unorthodox persuasion; Alexis, Rad, and Carlos convinced the hu-bots to go to the movies about two weeks later; soak up earth culture as they put it. Red Alert was the only one to put up a fight against going. However no matter how much he resisted; he ended up at that movie theater.

"Let's watch "The Time Machine"!" Alexis cooed.

"No way! Let's watch "Atlantis"!" Rad argued.

"No! Let's watch a comedy! Comedy's always good!" Carlos chirped.

"Time!"

"Atlantis!"

"Comedy!"

Red Alert shook his head; he was wearing a blue tee-shirt and jeans, whereas Hotshot was wearing bright, sun-shine yellow shirt and pants. Ariel was a bit more put-together than they were; at Alexis' insistence of course. She had bright pink knee-high boots, red stalking, a pink short dress with a rather flirty-skirt bottom, and a pink over-sweater that didn't pass her upper back, but still hugged her wrists; distracting Red Alert from the conversation.

Or anyone who was approaching. Dean had grabbed Ariel around the waist before anyone noticed him. "Hey!" Ariel snapped, as he dipped her like a dancing partner.

His turquoise shirt was covered by a lime green coat, and rather ugly brown pants made him creep her out even more than he had before. "You look even cuter than you did last time I saw you…"

"Let go of me jerk!" Ariel snapped pulling away.

"Oh common! Go on a date with me…! Or at least…" He whispered something vulgar into her ear, making her back away, disgusted.

"Uh…" She knew she had to think fast, "I'm already dating someone…"

"Is it a girl?" Ariel punched him, and hit him square in the mouth, making his lip bleed. Alexis and Red grabbed her wrists and dragged her toward the theater, the boys following them.

They decided on Time Machine. Not that anyone was really thinking of the movie wile watching it. Hotshot and Carlos fell asleep after about fifteen minutes, Rad was playing a videogame, Alexis was daydreaming, and Red and Ariel… they were making out for more than half of the movie.

Of course; that action called for a lot of harassment from the kids and Hotshot afterward. Especially from Hotshot to Red Alert, "What exactly made you decide it was okay for you two to make out huh? And in front of everyone like that too… You must be absolutely insane about each other… are you ever going to tell Optimus?"

Ariel spoke up to Hotshot, "Actually, I was kinda hoping we could tell him a week after never. How does that sound Reddy?"

"Ariel; we're going to have to tell him soon. Wouldn't it be better for him to find out from us than someone else?"

"Aww… Can't we just tell Elita and have her tell him?"

Red Alert folded his arms and shook his head, "No Ariel. That'll make him more upset with us."

"What if we told O-Pax?"

"Ariel…"

"Who's O-Pax?" Alexis asked.

"My younger brother: Orion Pax II. Though I don't see why they named him after Optimus; he's nothing like him." Ariel growled, "He's actually a fun 'bot."

"Ariel; don't badmouth you're secondary creator, you're being ridiculous about this!"

"Red! If he finds out about us he's gonna kick your aft to Cybertron and back! I know you two are friends, and I don't want to be the reason for breaking that friendship!"

"Don't be stupid Ariel! You know that-"

Alexis, Rad, Carlos, and Hotshot gaped, Alexis mumbled, "Do you think they know we're still here?"

"Sure; this coming from the slagger that never leaves the fragging lab or med bay!" Ariel shouted, getting up in his face.

The boys looked at each other, "No." they said in unison.

"Calm down Ariel! I never meant to insult you but things will be worse if we wait to tell him. You know that; but if he finds out from someone else or worse, if he sees us-"

"Eh-hem!" Alexis didn't like where this conversation was going. "As much as we _enjoy_ seeing you two fight, you guys need to calm down. Let's just go back to the base and you two can… discuss this later."

Ariel's face reddened with embarrassment, and she glanced at Red Alert, they both apologized, and they all headed back.

—

Once back Ariel and Red Alert decided to make the conversation a little more privet, she sat on his lap while they talked, him nuzzling her cheek. Obviously it wasn't long before they sort of forgot what they were talking about.

"Red?"

"Hum?"

"Optimus could come in and see us at any time… so we gotta stop being so…"

"I know Ariel, but it's hard to… I don't wanna let go of you, or even take my eyes off you… I just… I love you too much…" She giggled, "What?"

"I never pictured you to be the corny type Reddy."

He rolled his eyes, "Do you have a point?"

"Of course… maybe… so that Optimus doesn't see us… we should go to your quarters…"

"Ariel! We can't-"

"Reddy; I never said we would exactly interface, just… have a little fun's all."

_**CENSORED**_

—Several hours later—

Red Alert and Ariel Pax were curled up under the covers of his bed, the bare shoulders of both of them exposed. Ariel was even beginning to doze off in his arms. Red hated to disturb her, but he had to talk to her, "Ariel?"

"…Hum? What is it Reddy?"

"If Optimus finds out what we were just-"

"He won't. And if he does… we can just… um…"

"I'm damned."

"No! No, we can just tell him the truth; we're in love." He was silent, "Reddy?"

"He's gonna kill me. Whether or not he-"

"Reddy… it's okay."

"I'm serious Ariel."

"Oh common! Calm down, it isn't like we interfaced!"

"Yes, but in his optics we might as well have! We did nearly everything else!"

"To _our_ imagination anyway." She giggled.

"Ariel!"

"Now I wanna turn back to normal and see what you're like then…"

"…"

"I love you Reddy."

"I love you too Ariel; but you drive me insane!"

"Good… lover…"

—

The next morning Red was working long before Ariel even woke up; much to the suspicion of her roommate, DeathScythe. When she finally did roll out of bed, and headed for some breakfast.

"So where were you last night Paxalon?"

"Uh… I fell asleep in the lab…"

"Uh-huh… so then where were you when I checked the lab?"

"Uh… bathroom?"

"Where were you? Tell me or I'll get Optimus to make you tell."

"I-I was with Reddy…"

"Where?"

"H-his quarters… Please don't tell Prime!"

"You mean to say that- I thought you learned your lesson with Lightning!"

"Hey! That wasn't really Lightning… It was CopyCat… And Red and I didn't interface! I-I'm in love with him… and… don't tell Optimus!"

DeathScythe looked at Ariel skeptically, "What are you doing Ariel? He's a _medic_ Ariel! You know what femmes say about medics!"

"That they know their way around an interface?"

"Funny. That they always have a femme ready for them if you know what I mean."

Ariel rolled her eyes, "You can be really dumb sometimes, ya know that? Red's never interfaced before, and he doesn't want to until he's bonded, and I hope that when he bonds… well… it'll be with me."

DeathScythe's optics widened for a moment, then she whispered, "You're really serious about him aren't you? Is he as serious about you?"

Ariel ran her fingers through her messy hair, nibbling nervously on the ends, "I-I hope so… I-I mean… he said he loved me too…"

Ariel was looking at the floor, suddenly self-conscious, Scythe knelt at her side, "Maybe you should go talk to him."

—

Ariel jumped on Red Alert, giggling, "Hey there tiger… Had fun last night… You?"

"Not so loud Ariel! If Prime here's you… you know what'll happen!"

"**_Ariel Pax_**!" Scavenger had heard and seen them.

"Uht-oh… bad idea Ariel…" Red whispered.

"U-uncle Scavenger… I-it's not… it isn't…"

"Get your hands off her Red Alert!"

"Y-yes sir." He let go of her waist, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Please don't tell Optimus!" She held him closer.

"I think he needs to know that his "innocent little sparkling" has **interfaced**!" Scavenger shouted.

"We didn't interface Scavenger! Ariel has too much self-respect, and I love her too much!"

"I'm not a slut Uncle Scavenger! And we love each other, so why would it matter anyway!"

"Ariel; it's a matter of principal! You two shouldn't-…" he began to lecture them to the point where he didn't even notice them leaving; or more specifically, Ariel dragging Red Alert away. "And another thing…! Where in the name of Primus…? Slaggit! They snuck off!"

To be continued…

Ha! Done! Mushy! Buah-ha-ha-ha! Over! Chappie done! HA! I can sleep again! Ant tomorrow I can spend all morning watching cartoons tomorrow! Even my TF DVD's… GtG! RnR if you please!


	9. Don't tell me

Okay everyone; you know the drill; I don't own… you fill in the rest. Me+bored…

Me: (sitting on my bed typing; look up at TF action figures) They're staring at me…

Hotshot toy: We are not!

Me: AHH!

Red Alert toy: Don't scare her Hotshot! She'll throw us in the trash!

Override toy: Yeah Hotshot! What's wrong with you!

Hotshot toy: Oops.

Burr Toy: Yeahwhat'sthematterwithyoudoyouwanttoendupinadumpsite!

Thunder Blast toy: What the Auto-scum said.

G1 20th anniversary addition Optimus Prime(only one still in box): Can I get out of this box?

Me: Eh-hem! Okay… Don't mind me losing my final marble people! Just enjoy the Fic.

Not who you think I am

Don't tell me

Red Alert and Ariel Pax sat in the lab, almost done analyzing the serum, and glad for the distraction. It seemed like every few minutes Scavenger would come in and interrogate them. But they were genuinely focused, and were within hours of finding what kinds of chemicals would make good counter-ingredients.

Ariel suddenly pulled her legs up onto her chair and hugged them slightly; and it wasn't lost on Red, "Are you alright Ariel?"

"Reddy? Do you think the war will ever be over?"

He looked at her with surprise, then whispered, "I pray to Primus that it will be; but… I doubt it will be; in either of our lifetimes. What brought this about?"

"I-I was just thinking… I-I mean about-… n-never mind."

"Ariel? What is it?"

"Red; I-I was just thinking… I-I mean… I don't want to make the same mistake Optimus and Elita did."

Red stared at her, and had to think a moment before understanding what she was saying; he hugged her tenderly when he did understand, "Oh Ariel… I know what you mean…. I know… And if the war does end, for good, there isn't a doubt in my mind…" He turned her head to make her meet his eyes, "You'll be a great creator one day; I know it Ariel."

"Thanks Reddy. I love you soooooooo much… I-I just…"

"Sh-sh… go on Ariel… you need a break love, go play some games with the kids. I'll be out for lunch alright?"

"But Red…"

"Go, you need to relax and clear your mind; I'll be out soon enough."

—

"No Hotshot! Checkers only move diagonally! I've had to tell you that every turn!" Rad was getting a little annoyed with Hotshot.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting." Ariel tapped Hotshot on the shoulder and pointed out a piece. "Huh? Oh… I'll move it. But I don't see… hey! Cool! I just got like seven of Rad's pieces! Cool!"

Rad's jaw dropped, "What! No fair! Ariel helped you! How do you know how the play anyway!"

"Alexis taught me. Where's she anyway?"

"She's helping DeathScythe download some music and videogames. Why aren't you with your _boyfriend_?"

"He decided that I needed a break. So he told me to hang out with you guys, why I don't know; I can already feel my IQ plummeting."

"Hey!" The two said in unison.

Red entered at that moment, holding his stomach, he was clearly famished. "Hello everyone."

"Hungry Reddy?" Ariel asked, moving toward him.

"A bit."

She smiled sweetly, "Sit down. I'll make you a sandwich."

"Ariel Pax." Ariel didn't even have to look up from making the sandwich to know that it was Scavenger.

"What do you want?"

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about what happened; but I still feel you two should tell Prime."

"I'd rather tell Elita than Prime."

"Then perhaps you should."

"Huh?" Scavenger headed out the door, making Ariel a bit unsettled, "Crazy old 'bot."

—

Ariel started chewing on a toothpick, she was worried about telling Elita-1, but Scavenger had insisted, and had planned to explain to her beforehand about the serum. Red sat down next to her, patting her on the shoulder, "I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about when Optimus finds out…" Ariel whispered.

"Ariel? Don't worry sweetie. I know it's you, and Scavenger said you had something to tell me?" Elita was on the screen, and by the way she said it, it was clear she had a good idea of what Ariel wanted to tell her.

"Um… Ya see Elita… um… I-it's about… I kinda sorta… well I…"

"I understand Ariel. I was young once too you know. Just because Optimus seems to forget, doesn't mean that I do. So who is he?"

Ariel hung her head, "The medic, Red Alert. He got turned into a human too. An-"

"I know whom he is Ariel. I've met him before. You haven't told Optimus have you." Ariel shook her head, "Ariel; you know that he needs to know."

"I know, I know… but I was hoping to wait until we're back to normal, you know; incase Optimus tries something… irrational when he finds out."

"I suppose that makes scene… but the moment you're back to normal-"

"I will! I will! Will you tell O-Pax for me?"

"Tell me what Elita?" a young red, white, and blue mech (you could call him a younger, mask-less Optimus), appeared at the far corner of the screen, "Huh?"

"I'll see you soon Ariel." Elita chuckled as she cut the link.

—

"Hey Red? Why've you been wearing your collar up the past couple days?" Alexis asked Red Alert as they all headed for a nice restaurant Alexis made them all dress up for.

"N-no reason." He answered uneasily.

Alexis didn't believe him, but decided it was better to leave it be. Red and Ariel seemed to be glued together as far as Alexis could see, and she couldn't help but giggle at them. However her amusement quickly turned to concern when she saw her whisper something and his ears turn red. The same thing when Ariel started rubbing his thigh; or at least, what Alexis hoped was his thigh. "Guys? Would you two mind? Some of us are trying to keep our dinners down!" she whispered harshly.

"Oh… Sorry Alexis. We'll stop." Ariel insisted. And as soon as the girl turned her attention away Ariel leaned in close to Red, whispering, "Until we get back anyway."

—When they finally returned—

"I had a great time, didn't you Reddy?" Ariel and Red Alert were walking down the base hall, toward their quarters, thanking Primus that Optimus had gone into recharge early.

"Um, yeah I suppose. So now what do you want to do?"

Ariel leaned in close to Red Alert's face, "We could do what we did the other night…"

"Ariel, for the last time, we can't, we shouldn't, and it's a bad idea!" For a moment they just stared at each other, but then Ariel gave him a quick kiss. "…"

"…" They started heading for his quarters, making out along the way.

_**CENSORED**_

_The next few hours were censored so that no one goes blind or vomits on their computer. _

_Thank You_

Red Alert's recharge bunk, the clothes of both him and Ariel scattered on the floor, He groaned, "I can't believe you!"

"Oh chill Red, you know you enjoyed it too."

"… That's not the point! We could've been caught! And-"

"Uh! Ow…"

"Are you alright!"

"Yeah, but next time, we shouldn't do "that" by the edge, my aft and hips hurt like the inferno now."

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't care Red, it was kinda nice to see you "excited" and lose control like that…"

"What!" he cried, face even redder than before.

She kissed him to make him hush, "I love you Reddy."

He rolled his eyes, unsure if he'd ever be able to keep her on one subject, "I love you too Ariel, but you are insane!"

"I'm saner than you are." She challenged lovingly.

—

"Well Red Alert? How's the antidote coming along?" Optimus asked from the doorway of the lab, trying to ignore the sleeping Ariel on the desk.

"Good Sir; I should have it done in a few days."

"Excellent. How long will it take to have an effect?"

"A few hours for the process to complete, I hope anyway… Sir… there's always the possibility that these transformations are permanent." Optimus looked at Red Alert, a little startled; it was common knowledge that something could always go wrong, and that whatever it was wouldn't work, however Red had never before said anything about possible failure.

"Are you alright Red Alert? Perhaps you need to take a rest from finding the antidote for a while…"

"No Sir, I'm just worried I might make an even worse mess of things. That's all." Ariel rolled off the table, slamming on the ground, "Are you alright Ariel?"

"Just five more cycles Aurora…" Se murmured, rolling onto her side.

Red Alert shook his head and turned to Optimus, "Who's Aurora?"

"She was the femme that took care of her and Orion when Elita and I were away."

"Oh."

Ariel sat up and rubbed the back of her head, "Ow… Hey! Wasn't I up there when I fell asleep?"

"Yes, however you fell."

"Oh."

"Are you alright?" Optimus whispered to her

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm good, just kinda sore."

"Didn't you wake up late this morning anyway? Why are you so tired?"

"I-I just had trouble sleeping Optimus, that's all."

"Oh… Well, I've got work to do."

"Don't you think it's strange…"

"What's strange Ariel?"

"It's just… since the Starscream incident the Decepticons have been kinda quiet… Do you think they're up to something?"

"They're always up to something." Red Alert grumbled.

—

That night Ariel cuddled up to Red Alert, both of them only wearing their underwear and a blanket. However their "Fun and games" was quickly interrupted. SureShock apparently has no knowledge of how to knock before entering a room.

"Gahh! SureShock! We're not-this isn't-!" Ariel stuttered, trying to think of an excuse for this behavior.

"Please SureShock; don't tell anyone about this!" Red Alert begged.

SureShock made Minicon static-sounds that translated to "_What exactly are you doing and why do you want to lie about it_?"

"SureShock! I-I… W-we…" Ariel was terrified that the Minicon would tell Optimus, or anyone for that matter, that she had found them half-naked in his bed.

Red Alert cleared his throat, and let out a sigh, he was about to start explaining when SureShock statically said, "_What's that red-purple mark on your chest?_"

Red smacked his hand over the hicky on his chest, face bright red, "A-alright… We'll explain it to you; just don't tell anyone anything you've seen us doing! Or what we tell you."

To be continued…

There all done. I hope you enjoyed-

Hotshot toy: (nudging Red Alert toy) Awww… BAD Reddy… Tisk-tisk. We expected better from you…

Red Alert toy: …

Me:0.o… Oookay then… RnR please… insane toys… Don't leave me alone with them!

Hotshot toy: Hey, a few weeks ago when you brought me to school with you… why did you let that Amber girl use my missile launcher?

Me: Ya know, looking back on it; I have NO idea, I almost lost your launcher, and she almost poked out five people's eyes! That is why you say on the pedestal now, and away from school.

Red Alert toy: Why do you hate me?

Me: I don't! That's why you get a girlfriend!

Optimus…: ...Will you let me out of the box now?


	10. Back to Normal?

Me: Since I'm going insane anyway I'm going to embrace it. The first part of this chapter almost all girls will understand completely.

Hotshot toy: Why won't boys get it?

Override & Thunder Blast toys: Shut up Hotshot.

Optimus Prime toy: Can you let me out of the box now?

Blurr toy: Nonononono! Nuh-uhnoway! Youarestayinginthebox! Staystayintheboxbox!

Red Alert toy: I'm getting a migraine…

Me: You think your head hurts? I tripped in gym, skinned my left knee, and when walking up the stairs I bruised my left when I fell up them! And the gym floor was just polished so it was sticky and gave me a headache!(2/27/06)

Hotshot: Uh… MajesticBurn doesn't own Transformers just her characters and is using her friend DeathScythe119's character.

Optimus: Let me out of the box? I-I'm clostrophobic. Please?

Me: Shut-up! This is gonna set the stage for a super sad next chapter! So shut-it and let the nice people read!

Optimus: Out?

Not who you think I am

Back to Normal?

"Red? You can't turn Ariel back yet." Alexis was sitting next to the snoozing Ariel Pax, they were in the med bay, and Red Alert was forced to look up from the antidote he was almost finished with.

"Why would that be Alexis?"

"Because of the pains she's been having in her abdomen; I think she's about to start menstruation, and I don't think that that would be a good idea to turn her back while that's going on."

"True, I suppose it'll be alright if she stays human a few days longer than Hotshot an I; but we might need to run it by her before-"

Alexis shook Ariel to wake her up, "Just a little longer… I'll get up eventually…"

"Ariel, we need to talk to you." Alexis murmured.

Ariel groggily opened her eyes, "What?"

"Ariel, Hotshot and I are going to return to normal a few days before you do because you-"

"What! Red, being human is fun and all but I wanna be back to normal!"

"Calm down; it's merely because of the human feminine cycle-"

"I don't care! I wanna get back to normal! Please let me go back to normal when you guys do! Please Reddy!"

Red raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you alright Ariel?"

"Yeah… just… I don't know…"

"That's one of the first symptoms of it; mood swings. You should really relax, and just let Red do his job." Alexis smoothed.

"But I don't wanna!" she pouted, kicking one of the machines.

"Cool it Ariel." Destiny's voice whispered to the three people in the medical bay.

"Sorry." Ariel whispered, "I don't know what made me yell like that…"

"I'm telling ya, it's the female thingy."

"Why don't you have it Alexis?"

"I will soon enough, and believe me I'm not looking foreword to it."

Red cleared his throat, "Alexis, are there any other… side effects we should be wary of?"

"Well, cramps, irritable, craving greasy foods, bleeding-"

"Bleeding?" Ariel cried.

"Y-yeah… from… uh… the uh… private area…"

"What! You mean that's normal!" Ariel whined.

"You mean it started already?" Red Alert said in concern.

"Y-yeah… it started two days ago."

"Well that's good! You've only got five more days left."

"Great…"

* * *

Within two days the antidote was ready, and he injected Hotshot and himself, as well as injecting their clothes at the same moment so that they would turn back into armor along with them. And in order to have Red Alert injected he had to have Ariel Pax inject him, and she didn't exactly like it. 

"Oh no! I made you bleed! I'm so sorry!"

"Ariel, that's supposed to happen." He reassured her.

"I don't think it was okay that I hurt you. I'm so-"

"Ariel, go rest. Now."

"You just don't want me to see how painful the transformation is." She growled as she left.

"That too." Red Alert whispered as she left.

* * *

Ariel curled up in Red Alert's lap, she was still human, and would be until the next day. He on the other hand was already back to normal, and had just regained conciousness from the transformation that day. Red Alert was trying to be as gentle as possibe with her, she was flesh still, and he was absolutely stricken that he'd harm her. "Ariel, please; you should sleep before your transformation. Maybe then you'll spend less time in shut-down than Hotshot and I did." 

"But I'm not tired Reddy! Can't I at least sleep in your berth with you?"

"No. Ariel I might hurt you if you try that!"

"But Reddy... Pwease?"

"No. I'm not going to risk your safety for anything; I love you too much for that."

"Fine Reddy. I love you too. And I can't wait to be Cybertronian Again! Then we can... carefully tell Optimus, and thenwe can... Uh... Oh whatever! So long as we finally tell him!"

Red Alert couldn't help but chuckle. "Plus I have a suprise for you after we tell him."

"Suprise? What is it? Common! Tell me!"

He shook his head, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a suprise now would it?"

She stuck out her tongue, "Meanie."

* * *

Ariel bit her lip, she couldn't believe that next time she was concious she'd be back to normal. Red Alert had to have Alexis inject Ariel with the serum. She cried, she clearly hated needles and it hurt her. And that knowledge hurt Red. And it wasn't long before she fell unconcious for the transformation. 

When she finally awoke, Red Alert was checking her systems. "Reddy? Where's Optimus and the others?" She whispered dazidly.

"They left. A mini-con plate finally activated. Hotshot's the only one still here. Besidesus and the kids." Ariel wraped her arms around his neck, glad to be about the same size as him again.

_"Red Alert! We have a situation!"_ Hotshot's voice came over the com-link.

"What is it Hotshot?" Red Alert answered, noticing the worry in his voice.

_"It's Lightning; Red. He's been hurt reallybad... From how bad he got hit... I don't know if even **you** can save him..."_

"Lightning! Red you've got to help him!"

"I'll try Ariel, just remain calm."

* * *

The team brought Lightning back in bad shape, mech fluid dripped from all his parts, his metal shreded and mis-shapen. And there was nothing Red Alert could do for him. Ariel wouldn't stop crying.She couldn't. Her best friend was dying, and there was nothing the best medicin all of Cybertron could do to stop it. 

His optics were shattered, his spark diming, but he still knew Ariel needed him, "I should've litsened to them,"

"Who Lightning? Who should you've litsen to?" She choaked.

"The ones that told me to go, to go with them. One day they'll come to you too. Remember; they just want you to be safe. Remember that when they ask you."

"Lightning, what are you talking about? Lightning, why are you talking like you're not gonna make it?"

"Because I'm not. I want you to be alright."

"Lightning, please!"

He reached out his hand, grabbing hers kindly, "Be careful sis, see you when you join the matrix."

To be continued...

There. Done. Chappie all done.

Hotshot toy: Why'd you have to give it such a sad ending?

Because I'm the author and can do whatever I want.

Optimus Prime toy: Box?

FOR THE LAST SLAGGING TIME! NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

Optimus: Out?

Override toy: Please review and make her update quickly; I wanna see what's happening next too.

Red Alert toy: Will asprin work on me?


	11. Bondings

_Me: I would like to introduce the newest member of my collection; Universe Wind Razor! He's even easier to transform than Hotshot!_

_Wind Razor toy: Why do you keep saying my legs move like a ballerina!_

_Me: 'Cause they do._

_Wind Razor: Why me?_

_Me: Eh-hem… Okay; to clarify something for "spiritprime", Lightning is not Ariel's biological brother, he is, or was, her best friend who acted like a nice and protective brother._

_Hotshot toy: Okay, sorry to interrupt, but why am I on the ceiling fan!_

_Override toy: Because you insulted the owner lady._

_Thunder Blast toy: Can we knock you off the fan and smash you?_

_Me: NO! Hotshot is no longer sold on the Transformers web site! They're sold out of him! He can't be replaced! None of you can be replaced! You are all mine!_

_Red Alert toy: How do you humans deal with migraines?_

_Hotshot: Who was that girl you showed me to at school who was drooling over me?_

_Me: Arcea Shot. She dreams of kidnapping every genre Hotshot and... Let's just leave it at that. She's the butt of many jokes. And I don't want to know what she does with the RID Hotshot toy I gave her for Christmas a few years ago._

_Blurr toy: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Ewewewewewewewew-ewewewewewewewewewewewew! Eewwwwwww!_

_Me: I didn't mean-!_

_Optimus Prime toy: Why won't you let me out of the box! I want out! I've been in here on this shelf since Christmas two years ago!_

_Me: For the last time! You're expensive! And a collectable!_

_Thunder Blast: MajesticBurn doesn't own Transformers. She just owns her characters, and DeathScythe119 owns DeathScythe._

_Optimus Prime: Let me out of the box Damn it!_

Not who you think I am

Bondings

"Ariel? Ariel come out! Ariel Pax!" Optimus Prime pounded on the door of his upset sparkling, an energon in hand. Ariel hadn't left her quarters since Lightning's spark went out a week before, and hadn't drunk any energon since becoming an Autobot again. "Ariel please, intake some energon before I have to get Red Alert to force it into your systems."

The door opened, and he saw how dark and dimmed her optics were; and she was looking toward the ground, avoiding optic contact. "It should've been me. He shouldn't have died. No one in this war should have to go out like that. Not even Decepticons should die that way. Not anyone. No."

"Ariel..." He didn't know what to do, he had never seen her so sad.

Spit-Fire (Ariel's Minicon that kinda hates her so only hangs around with the Minicons, so hasn't been mentioned since chapter 1 of my Ariel Pax story) glanced up from the floor, even she had to feel sorry for her; losing her best friend so suddenly... She tapped her on the leg, in Minicon-code whispering, "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't punish yourself."

Ariel took the cup of energon Optimus was offering her. She spun the cup, watching the energon spin in the cup, not even sipping it. Optimus put his hand on her shoulder, "Ariel, drink the energon before you go into stasis."

"I'm fine Optimus. Really, I'm fine, promise." She mumbled, tripping over her own feet and crashing to the ground.

"Ariel! Are you alright sweet-heart?" Optimus shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

"I-I'm fine, just lost my balance is all."

"You're not fine Ariel." Red Alert hadn't tried to talk to her since the incident, he felt guilty for losing Lighting, but knew he had to step in to help her, "You're clearly suffering from an energon deficiency. Come to medbay. Now."

Once they got her into medbay, Red Alert moved to remove the armor on her left arm and inject some extra energon directly into her systems, she pulled away, optics dimming warningly, "Not that arm." She hissed.

Both Optimus and Red Alert were taken aback, but Red Alert knew something was wrong. She seemed to have an even larger deficiency of energon than she should have, and her lashing out seemed to prove she had something on her arm to hide, "Sir, help me put the restraints on her."

"No! Let go! I'm fine! Just let go!"

Optimus froze, she was trying to hide something, and it worried him. "Ariel, just let us help."

Ariel looked at Optimus, "Fine. But you get out!"

Optimus looked hurt, "But sweet-heart..."

Red Alert waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry sir. If there is something you need to know about I'll tell you." Optimus reluctantly left, leaving Red Alert alone with Ariel. He grabbed her arm and forced her to look him in the visor. "Ariel, as your medic, I'm concerned about you physically... as your friend, I'm concerned about you mentally... as a 'bot that's in love with you I'm worried about _you_. Please let me see your arm and get some energon in your system."

She didn't move for a moment, but then held out her arm to him. He removed the blue fore-arm armor, and couldn't help but freeze. He knew her arm had multiple scars and last he checked a single cut, but her arm had several gashes clearly done by an energon knife. Before he could even ask she whispered, "It's the only way to keep my body from upgrading and my spark from... well... I told you already what happens then."

He gave her a sad look, scared of losing her, he half-heartedly whispered, "You'll be alright. I'll inject you, and you're going to be alright. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I was unable to save him. I know that you can't help everyone, you can't fix everyone, you can't save everyone..." He looked to the ground, moving away from her to prepare the energon.

She put his hand on her shoulder, "At least you tried. You always try; no matter how far the odds are stacked in deaths favor. If you didn't try so hard I'd have never made it." She hugged him awkwardly from the side, "And I love you so much for that... and then some."

He chuckled, "Don't worry Ariel. It'll all be okay. Besides, I have a completed... surprise for you tonight."

"Are you torturing me with this surprise Reddy?"

He chuckled again, placing a tender hand on her face, "Perhaps, but I promise as soon as you let me repair you-"

"Okay." She sat on the table, holding out her arm.

He started to repair her and inject energon, he suddenly whispered, "After your surprise, we've got to tell Optimus. It's not an option not to tell him."

"Why? What's the surprise! Common Reddy..."

"No Ariel. Not yet. Be patient my love."

* * *

Red Alert sat quietly on his recharge berth, occasionally checking his sub-space pocket to make sure it was there. He knew it was silly to worry, it was in Ariel's hands the moment she walked through the door. It was too late to go back on his word, she was expecting a surprise; and he couldn't do a thing to tell her otherwise; he couldn't tell lie to her, this was it. It was all going to happen now.

A tender knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, "Reddy? Can I come in Reddy?"

"Yes. Come in Ariel." She entered and moved toward him, he shook his head, "Shut the door. We need to talk." She shut the door, a little bewildered at his actions; he motioned for her to sit next to him. "Sit."

She obeyed, sitting next to him. Looking him sadly in the visor, "What's wrong Reddy? What did I do to hurt you?"

"Nothing! Nothing..." He grabbed her right hand, looking at her with more certainty than ever before. "I love you Ariel, and that's why I've asked you to come here. I have your surprise... And that is why I needed to speak with you so privately."

She raised an optic-ridge as he moved his hand into his sub-space, pulling out two curling fixtures, one blue one pink that had small rises on the tops; like something went inside of them. Ariel's mouth dropped, and her optics welled, "Reddy... does this mean-... what I think it means?"

He nodded, grabbing her wrist again, "Yes; but Ariel you know that if we do something could go terribly wrong with our sparks if we-."

She kissed him tenderly, but hard enough to shut him up. She looked into his visor, and murmured, "There are three typed of bonding; the kind that arises naturally between family members, the kind that creates bonds of friendship, both of those are safe, and can't harm anyone… and then there is this kind of bonding… the kind that has to be dangerous so that no one takes it lightly; unlike with the other kinds of bonding in which disbonding is safe and common; and disbonding is life-threatening… but if it's true… and the sparks are compatible… then it is the most powerful kind of bond… And I think you're amazing to be so considerate about it. I love you Reddy, and I accept. I will bond with you Red Alert."

Ariel looked at him for a moment, wondering if he had gone unconscious sitting up; she saw his visor dim along with his optics beneath them, and he pulled her into a quick hug, using his "tool-hand" to touch her chin, a small smile on the corner of his "lips", "Thank you Ariel. I love you so much… Ariel Pax… we'll need to be cautious when we touch our sparks and put the excess energy into the bracelets so that the link will remain."

She chuckled, "You know a lot about bonding don't you?"

"I'm a medic. I've seen many 'bots that had… problems because they didn't bond correctly." He again pulled her close, "And I don't want anything to happen to you."

She smiled tenderly, "Oh Reddy… Thank you for taking this as serious as I do… So how do we… you know… touch our sparks?" He smiled nervously, they'd need to open their spark cases to do it, what made it so dangerous to bond. But most 'bots thought that it was worth it. Love was worth it. And Red Alert agreed.

**To be continued…**

_Me: Ta-da! All done! Not very long but certainly to the point!_

_Override: Interesting take on Cybertronian customs… most people just have everything exactly like earth customs._

_Thunder Blast: Yeah… but I'm not agreeing with an Autobot._

_Blurr: Butyoujustdiddiddid!_

_Hotshot: Can you take me off the fan yet?_

_Red Alert: Aspirin please!_

_Wind Razor: Why are you complaining! Our owner just bonded you in her story!_

_Me: And in another story someday Hotshot and Override will too…_

_Hotshot and Override: WHAT!_

_Me: I knew that'd get them._

_Optimus Prime: For the last Slaggin time! Let me out! I'm claustrophobic! LET ME OUT OF THIS PRIMUS FORSAKEN BOX!_

_Me: Uh… Yeah… RnR if you please…_


	12. Bonded and Caught

I got it! I got it! Or more specifically them!

Hotshot toy- What'd you get?

Transformers Galaxy force episodes 1-13!

Hotshot- Whoopie. You get to watch Cybertron in Japanese.

Not true. There is a lot of differences. Example; EVERYONE swears. It's funny. Especially when Optimus (Commander Galaxy Convoy) calls Megatron a bastard. I love it! I also got Beast Machines! YAY! I win!

Red Alert toy- But weren't you complaining earlier of a migraine?

Yes, but it's the fourth one in two weeks, I'm fine.

Optimus Prime toy- Why won't you let me out of the bo-ox! starts crying

Override toy- Um… MajesticBurn holds no legal rights over the transformers. She only owns her characters and DeathScythe119 owns DeathScythe.

Blurr- YeahreallyreallyrightShewasupuntilmidnightwatchingBeastmachineshowcome-

Thunder Blast toy- aims weapon at Blurr Shut it. Now.

Wind Razor- Why me…?

Oh yeah, I forgot ton warn you, this chapter is a little… not enough to raise a ranking, but it is just a bit…

Thunder Blast- descriptive.

Shut up.

Optimus- bawling Let me out!

* * *

Not who you think I am

Bonded and Caught

Ariel Pax collapsed; Red Alert grabbed her before she hit the ground, cradling her in his arms. He could feel her exhaustion, and worried about everything he had seen in the bonding. For the briefest of moments, their sparks were one, and in that moment they learned, unconsciously, everything there was to know about each other. The two would also remember anything that stood out most in the partners mind, usually a traumatic or painful time. The two would also, as long as they were bonded, know instinctively when their partner was in danger, afraid, or in need of help. And if the pair was separated for a period of time, a re-bonding would get them caught up within moments.

"Ariel! Oh Primus… Are you okay Ariel?"

Her optics flickered on and she looked up to him, "Reddy? Are we really…?"

He nodded, nuzzling her lovingly, "Yeah Ariel. We are… We're bonded now. And… Ariel we should-"

"-Tell Optimus. I know. And I understand. I really, _really_ understand." She hugged him, kissing him forcefully, then turning back to nuzzle his shoulder, "But can we please wait until morning? I love you… And I can't wait to tell Optimus… But we should wait so that everyone is well-rested when we tell him. Okay Reddy?" He nodded, kissing her again; she smirked and looked up at him, "Hey Reddy? Since we're waiting to tell him until morning anyway… maybe we should… finalize… our bonding."

He looked down at her, feeling a pain in the core of his spark; he had known before that she had interfaced before, but now he felt through her, and in a way saw through her, what she knew, and the feeling of another mech so much as thinking of her like that disgusted him, and made his mech fluid boil. He sighed, "I don't know Ariel. I'm not saying I don't want to but…" He gave an exasperated sigh, how was he supposed to explain to her how he felt?

He didn't have to. She kissed him, and whispered sadly, "I know Reddy. And I understand if you don't want to right away because of it."

He kissed her, he knew that, as bond-mates, they would eventually, might as well now. _What was it humans call it? A honeymoon?_ He looked her in the optics and nodded, it was their time.

* * *

Ariel and Red Alert were 'breathing' heavily; her helmet was tossed carelessly on the floor, her chest-plate next to Red's on the floor. His codpiece and her sodpiece directly beneath his recharge berth. The pair covered by a blanket of sorts on the berth, him leaning off of her, his bare metal exposed, along with some of her. He leaned into her to nuzzle her, latching her in his arms. He kissed her sweetly and whispered into her audio sensor, "I love you Ariel Pax."

"I love you too Red Alert." She giggled, receiving a look from him.

"What?"

"Well… Now I know why you're called _RED_ Alert…"

His face reddened even more than it already was, "Ariel!"

Unbeknown to the couple, the door had opened, and a large shadow flooded the floor, and a gruff voice shouted, "ARIEL PAX!" It was Optimus Prime, Ariel's secondary creator, and, at least formerly, Red Alert's comrade and friend.

At his shout, the pair fell off the berth in a loud crash, Ariel covering her exposed chest, and the blanket covering the two 'bots' lower halves, and with it their interfaces. Ariel looked up at him in fear, "O-Optimus! I-it's not what it looks like! We're not doing anything you'd-"

"Sir, I-I can explain!"

"_Get **off** of her Red Alert!_" Optimus shouted, steam fuming from him, pure murder in his optics. He yanked him off of her, yanking him to look him in the visor, "How **dare** you interface with her!" he hissed in the medic's face.

"Optimus please! It wasn't his idea! Optimus, you don't understand! I love him!"

"W-what? A-Ariel you-?"

"Yes Optimus. Please Optimus, don't do anything rash. Please…" Ariel bit her lip component, liquid streaming down her face. Optimus was taken aback.

"A-Ariel…" He lost all sense of comprehension for just a moment, and lost consciousness.

Red Alert was dumbfounded, and barely registered it when Ariel handed him his codpiece. When he turned around and saw her applying her armor, it jolted into him into realizing the severity of their situation. He looked to his feet, "Ariel, we shouldn't have waited to tell him! We should've told him last night!"

"Too late for 'should haves' Reddy. Now we've got to focus on how we're going to keep him calm enough to explain to him what's going on." She dragged his chest armor over to him, nodding toward Optimus' unconscious body.

"You're right. So what do you think we should do?"

Ariel didn't answer him for a long time, his armor was fully re-attached before she even turned around to look him in the visor; she sighed heavily, looking him sadly in the visor, "We need to talk to Scavenger. He'll know what to do."

Red Alert gave her a skeptical look, "And you think he would help why…?"

She turned toward the door, grabbing his arm and dragging him with her, "I don't know if he'll help. But he's the only one who could."

"Wait, we can't just leave him on he floor like that…"

"You're right Reddy… gotta permanent marker?"

He shook his head, "Be serious."

"I _am_ being serious."

* * *

"_You two **what**_!" Scavenger's face reflected pure rage, though not as much as Optimus had shown, his optics were even glowing menacingly.

Ariel backed away timidly, holding her right wrist tenderly. "Scavenger; we bonded. Optimus walked in on us… together… and flipped. Please Scavenger; I want him to understand why we kept our relationship from for so long. Please help us talk to him?"

She looked at him sadly, biting her lip component, begging him silently with her optics; he shook his head in defeat. "Fine. I'll help you talk to him. But only so that he doesn't harm either of you two."

Red Alert sighed in relief, unconsciously pulling Ariel Pax close to him. "Thank you Scavenger. We didn't mean to-"

"Don't mention it. Ever. I'll talk to Optimus as soon as he wakes up. Then he's your problem."

* * *

Ariel ran her hand long the of the, for lack of a better term, casket, optics welling when she looked into it's clear shield, seeing Lightning's optics staring back at her, cold and void of spark. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and didn't bother to move, "Leave me alone 'Scythe. Just leave me alone…"

The femme didn't answer, she merely moved next to her, not taking her hand off Ariel's shoulder, "While you were in your room I talked to Optimus, he agreed to let me go back to Cybertron as it's… as his escort. Ariel, he wouldn't have wanted-"

"I know DeathScythe. But… he was my best friend… and now… he's gone… in the Matrix…"

"…Where we all shall someday be." Red Alert murmured, standing on Ariel's other side. "It's alright Ariel. Everything will be alright. So long as we don't give up hope, there is still a chance for this war to mean something."

"I want it to be about future. I don't want it to be…" Ariel touched the glass where the dead mech's face resided. "…About death. Or old grudges… That's all it seems to be about…"

"Paxie…" DeathScythe whispered, squeezing her shoulder. "Don't go into one of the ruts… word spreads fast in this base… you just got bonded! You should be all happy an' such." She looked to Red Alert, "You're her bonding partner now; you talk to her." She turned around and left the pair alone with the body.

"Ariel, I love you so much. It kills me to see you like this…" He pulled her into a tender hug, nuzzling her cheek, "Please Ariel… don't be so sad… I can feel how upset you are… please… I know it hurts to lose someone so close to you in this war… but-"

"Sh… I know Reddy. I know." She bit her lip-component, "You know what? Optimus is probably still going to kill you."

"Calm down. He wouldn't do something so rash." He felt her clutch him closer; he looked down toward her, "What's wrong Ariel?"

"I-I don't… I don't want to lose you too… Or ever… But the war…" She pulled him even closer.

"I'll be fine Ariel; don't be so worried. You'll over-heat your systems and make yourself susceptible to virus'!"

"Oh Primus… _I_ just had to fall for a doc-bot. Thank you Reddy. I love you so much…" Her optics fell to the floor, "Reddy?"

"What is it Ariel?"

"Do you think we'll ever have a sparkling? You know… when the war's over?" After he was silent a moment, she shook her head, "N-no. Never mind. It's stupid."

"No it isn't. And I hope we will… but with the war… there are never any guarantees…"

"I know. But if we ever do… what would… we… ya know… name it?"

Under his visor he raised an optic-ridge, what made her wonder this now of all times? He decided to shake it off. "A little femme- Aerial. Like your name just spelled differently."

"I think Aerial is good… but to make it great… Aerial Alert." She smirked; nuzzling the side of his helm. "… And Code Red for a little mech."

"You make it sound like you'd need something to remember me by." He teased; though she didn't seem to find it funny. "But… why do you ask?"

"I-I don't know. It just… it feels like something we should do." He raised an optic-ridge at her, curious but knowing better than to persist.

They turned as loud robotic footsteps approached them. It was Optimus. "Ariel I-"

"Optimus please… I'm in love with him an-"

"I know Sweetie. I know… But I want you to promise you'll be cautious. And tell me exactly what made you decide to do this?" He looked to them, but avoided optic contact with Red Alert.

"Sir… We just… we felt it was time. We're bonded now… and we have no intentions of breaking our bonds." Red Alert naturally moved in front of Ariel, though he knew Optimus was no threat.

"I understand. I merely wish I hadn't learned of your relationship… the way I did."

"I have to agree with you on that Demority." Ariel whispered; her face beat red.

Red Alert shook his head, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you Sir; we didn't want to upset you; and then when we were being serious… Lightning… I'm sorry Sir."

"Don't be. Just… don't let me catch you two doing anything like that ever again."

"Try knocking from now on." Ariel teased; causing Optimus to wish to leave even sooner than he had already wanted to.

* * *

Ariel Pax sat quietly on the rock-face not far from headquarters. There was a pool of water near her feet, a white femme reflecting in the water. Ariel pulled her knees up to her breastplate. Something was very wrong; but she had no idea what. She touched her silver fingertips to the white ones of the reflection. "Destiny I just don't know… There's something… off. I don't know what it is but… I wish Lightning was here… He'd know just what to say…"

"You should talk to Red Alert. He loves you; he might know what's bothering you."

Ariel shook her head, whispering to the talking reflection, "I don't want to worry him. He's too good a 'bot to upset over this. If I make him upset than he might get-"

"Sh-sh… Calm down. He's your bondmate, he loves you and you love him; if it happens to be something medical; he's a medic, he can fix it. But you'd best bring it up now."

Ariel put her hand to her face; she was right. She stood up, looking down at the reflection, "Thanks Destiny. I'll do that."

"Ariel?" It was Optimus Prime, he had gone looking for her to talk to her about something, but was distracted by her white reflection that she was unable to hide in time. "Who are you talking to-… what's going on? Why isn't your reflection…? Ariel _what_'s going on?"

"O-Optimus… No…" Ariel had jumped to her feet, backing away; this was _not_ good.

To be continued…

* * *

There… Done. I feel good now… but I have to do homework… bleh.

Hotshot toy: That was… interesting… looks at Red Alert You got caught doin' Prime's daughter!

Red Alert: _**In** her story_! Not reality!

Override: That's brilliant; someone's gonna be in trouble.

Thunder Blast: Okay; mind explaining what the slag is going on?

Wind Razor: I'd like to know too.

Blurr: Yeahyeahyeah! Updatesoonsoonsoon!

Optimus: Crying Why must you be so cruel! Let me ou-ut! Pwease? Pwitty Pwease?

You're sad. Anyway: RnR please.


	13. Not Ariel Pax?

Okay, I'm not going to updating until well after thursday due to a Creative writing assignment (1000 words minimum- bah! For what I'm planing; at least 3000 words! and right now I've only gottan 700 words and not even the first scene done due to distractions like this story and migrains- and I have one now, so I'm kinda cranky and resisting the urde to murder)

Hotshot toy: In other words; don't piss you off until your migrain is gone.

At least for those who I have the oprotunity to kill like people at school.

Red Alert toy: Are you sure you aren't milking your migrain so you don't have to go to school?

Would I be going to the doctor and getting a nurologist appointment if I was faking?

Override toy: Too true.

Blurr toy:...

Blurr, heep your yap shut and I won't toss you out the window into the frozen-over snow; second day of spring my aft.

WindRazor toy: Uh...

Thunder Blast toy: I can't believe in the show they made me call Override "girlfriend"! And slaggin' flirt with Evac!

Now now, he flirted back.

Thunder Blast: Bleh.

Optimus Prime toy: MajesticBurn doesn't own Transformers, can you let me out of the box _now_?

No.

* * *

Not who you think I am

Not Ariel Pax?

Optimus Prime looked down at the shimmering water; a white femme staring back at him with a benevolent expression where his sparkling's reflection should be. Ariel Pax was backing away, the reflected femme moving away aswell. He tried to approach Ariel, but she backed away. "Ariel… what… whatever it is just tell me what's going on… Please…"

Ariel shook her head, backing farther away. Her optics were welling, even dripping liquid. Red Alert moved toward the scene, and at seeing what was going on moved in front of Ariel defensively, "You have to tell him. Please…" He turned her around and forced her to look him in the optics.

"Reddy I can't…"

Optimus took a step foreword, at the movement Ariel struggled in Red Alert's grip, trying to get away from him. "Ariel… Please… Tell me what it is…"

She looked into his optics fearfully, breaking Red Alert's grip suddenly. Jumping away, running away, "No! I can't! Don't you _dare_ tell him Red Alert!"

As soon as she was out of sight Optimus turned to Red Alert, "Tell me what's going on with her right now."

"I'm sorry Sir. I can't betray Ariel's trust. She'll tell you when she's ready."

Optimus followed in the direction Ariel had gone, glancing back at Red Alert, "She's like Elita-1 Red Alert; she isn't going to talk about a problem unless the discussion is forced."

He found Ariel hugging her knees under a rock shelf; a pool of water showing a standing white femme. Optimus moved slowly near her, whispering, "Please Ariel; just tell me what's wrong."

She took in a deep breath, failing to hold back the liquid streaming down her face. "I'm not… I'm not you're sparkling."

"Wha-? What are you talking about Ariel Pax?"

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm just… I'm not… I'm not Ariel!"

"Ariel Pax? Sweetheart… what's wrong with you? Of course you're-"

"No I'm not! Optimus… The real Ariel Pax died in a battle of Iacon when she was a sparkling!"

"Ariel… what…?"

Ariel folded up closer in her little ball, looking to the reflection; it nodded, it was time.

—Flashback—

The small sparkling Ariel Pax looked down the chasm at the small light far below her; leaning over the edge farther than she should've, whispering, "Primus; please stop the grown-ups from fighting. I don't like all this war. And I don't wanna lose my Demority and my Comility. They're in the war every day-" A tremor shook her right off the walk, sending her crashing toward the ground.

She laid in a pool of her own meck fluid, broken bits of her metal spread around her; a golden glowing orb floating nearby her body. A trickle of meck fluid dripped down to touch the orb's edge, causing it to glimmer. A blinding light shone for a moment, and when it faded she was back to normal. She jumped and looked at herself in disbelief, then looked up at the globe, "What-… What am I? I… What happened? Primus!"

A god-like voice boomed soothingly from the orb, "Ariel; to save you I had to merge your spark with one of my servants' sparks. Don't be frightened little one, all will be well now."

—End Flashback—

Ariel curled up into an even closer ball, scraping her own armor. She whispered, "…So you see… I'm not really you're sparkling…"

"Ariel…" Optimus was taken aback; all this time… the femme Elita-1 and he had raised, she wasn't really their little femme? He needed a moment to look inside himself, to decide what to do.

Because all he wanted to do was have his sparkling back.

—Flashback—

Optimus Prime, still looking like he was holding onto his youth, prepared to leave on a mission, knowing full well his second sparkling would be online before he returned. Elita-1 sat up from the recharge berth she was in; unable to move due to weakness from spark-configuration. She smiled feebly, "So much for you being around when this one's created too hum?"

He sat down next to her and pulled her into a gentle hug, "I know Elita. But this war… Primus… Sometime I wish we'd waited to have sparklings…"

"I know; but if we hadn't, we might have never had the chance. Have a little faith Paxie." He winced at her words; using her old nick-name for him brought up a lot of old memories from before the war.

"Demority!" a small Ariel Pax ran into the room, "Wait for me a cycle! Demority! Wait for me…"

She tripped over her own feet, crashing to the ground. Optimus knelt down and picked her up, "Are you alright sweet-heart?"

"Don't leave me. Don't go. You're gonna get hurt!"

He smiled, whispering to her, "I'm going to return; just watch, you'll see Ariel, I'll be back in no time."

"No you won't! Something really bads gonna happen! You're gonna get hurt! I don't wanna lose my Demority…"

He was taken aback, what was she talking about? It was a simple mission, why was she so worried? "Why do you think something's going to go wrong?"

"I saw it! I know it's gonna happen! You're gonna get in a big fight, and this big guy with the purple Autobot insignia is gonna hit you right…" She poked a part of his chest armor that protected his spark, "…There… You're gonna be hit right there, but alota ya's gonna be badly hurt… I don't wanna lose you!" Liquid streamed from her optics, she felt like she was right.

Optimus stood up, shaking his head, "I'm going to be fine. Promise Ariel. Now you be good for Aurora and your Comility. I'll return safely soon." She was so small and scared; he truly wished she didn't have to grow up in this war.

Time passed and a small mech joined Elita-1 and Ariel Pax; they called him Orion Pax II; after his Demority of course. Optimus entered, about to see Orion for the first time. He entered barely recognizable, having had many damaged parts replaced, his face had even been covered by a mask due to the re-formatting. Elita looked at him sorrowfully, and then glanced at Ariel to see if she knew who it was. The small femme walked over to him; shaking her head, "I told you so Demority… But I'm just glad you came back."

He knelt down and picked up the sparkling, "I'll always return Ariel; and I'll always protect you… I promise by Primus… I love you sweetheart" He nuzzled her lovingly, she was his creation, and he intended on keeping his promise.

She didn't answer him, just tugged on his hand, "Common Demority! You've gotta meet Orion Pax II! My little brother! I have a brother!" She chirped, a smile plastered on her tiny face, pulling him fruitlessly toward her creator and sibling.

—End Flashback—

Optimus Prime now looked down at that same femme, an idea suddenly jolted through his systems. He smiled beneath his mask, "Why are you telling me this like this? Are you trying to push me away?"

"Of course not! Optimus; I love you! I love you soooooooo much!"

"Really?" he held back as much of the humor in his voice as he could. "Then I love you too Ariel." She looked up mournfully, and clearly confused, "Did you really think that would change so much? You're my sparkling. That's just how it is."

She smiled, jumping up from the boulder she was sitting on, and hugging Optimus for dear life; crying slightly into his shoulder. Red Alert's voice reached her audios and she looked up, "I told you it wouldn't matter to him."

"Don't start with the "I told you so's" ya stupid Know-it-all." She growled, letting go of Optimus to hug Red Alert.

Her optics began to flicker, dimming as if she was exhausted. Red Alert held her closer to him, "Ariel! Are you alright?"

"Yeah… just… suddenly really tired… Like I haven't recharged in a month…"

Optimus looked at Red Alert suspiciously; it had been one month since the two had bonded, and was still distrustful. Red Alert seemed not to notice, "But you've been sleeping so soundly…"

"I know… but… I just… Feel so drained…" Within a few moments she was off line.

"Ariel!" Red Alert shouted, keeping her from hitting the ground.

The reflection, Destiny, finally spoke, "She's fine; I had to off-line her momentarily so I could talk to the two of you without her."

"Destiny-… why wouldn't you want her online when-?" Red Alert Began

"Because," She began, "…She wouldn't believe what I'm gonna tell you; she didn't really die. When Primus merged our sparks we became part of one another; our sparks gain energy from one another because of it." She paused when Optimus' optics betrayed how lost he was, so she tried a different approach, "When she up-grades into her final body our sparks will become one; a doubled spark. She thinks her spark went out, when it was merely weak when we merged."

"So when she up grades… she won't be Ariel Pax anymore?" Red Alert asked half-frightened.

"No. She will still be Ariel; but at the same time she will be me. We will be both Ariel Pax and Destiny. Either and the same."

Optimus was taken aback, and whispered, "But why didn't you explain to her-?"

"Trust me Optimus. I've tried. However she has little trust for me. Or most mecks for that matter; she even doubts the two of _you_ on occasion."

"She doesn't trust us?"

"Don't be ridiculous Red Alert; she loves you both more than either of you could ever imagine! She's just scared…" She seemed silent a moment, then turned once again to Red Alert, "I want you to check her systems; she's worried about something… and afraid of something. I believe there's something either bothering her that she won't tell even me, or physically wrong with her. Please check her systems for me."

He nodded, pulling Ariel into his arms more closely, and turned to Optimus Prime, "We should get her back to base. She's tired."

* * *

Ariel's optics flickered online, and the first thing she realized was that she was in a medbay. She looked around, and saw Red Alert working a scanner nearby. "Reddy? Why am I in here?"

"Destiny wanted to talk to Optimus with you offline; I guess she took a little more energy out of you than she expected, so she asked me to scan your systems and make sure you were alright."

She sat up and glared at him, "You scanned me without even asking!" He jumped; he had never heard her yell with such a dark, spiteful tone. She somehow managed to get to her feet, and tried to storm off, but tripped because her equilibrium was off, she slammed into the floor head-on.

"Ariel! You're systems aren't charged enough to properly-"

"Shut-up! I hate you!" She was seething, and pushed him away.

He looked at her as if she had hit him in the face, "Ariel… what's gotten into you? Are you alright? You're acting so peculiar…" His processors went into sudden over-drive; there were only three logical reasons he could think of for her sudden change in mood.

She suddenly started crying, apologizing for her behavior; whispering to him un-comprehendible gibberish. He shook his head and put his tool-hand over her mouth. "Ariel; please allow me to scan you in a pre-motions variable path."

"You want to scan my spark pattern? Why?"

He pulled her close, not willing to tell her yet exactly what he thought. Her optics went offline, and she started shivering, she was squeezing her side and his hand like she was suddenly in pain. He held her tighter again, "Ariel! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… but I feel like… kinda like when I switched forms; being pulled apart and put back together. But this still feels… different…" He gulped; he knew exactly what would cause that kind of pain, but what could be the catalyst? She looked up to him and whispered, "It feels like I'm upgrading… but I can't be… I've still got a cut on my arm…" At seeing the look on his face, she froze, not saying a word.

"The only thing I don't know would be why it seems to be happening so quickly, or what's causing your body to upgrade despite your wounds."

"Reddy… I'm scared… I don't wanna be Destiny…"

"I know… I know… just let me scan you alright?"

"Reddy? Did anyone tell the rest of the base about Destiny?"

"Optimus; and Lazerbeak was spying when you told him, so everyone knows."

"Great… now everyone knows I'm a complete freak of the universe…"

"Sh-sh… here; get up on the med-table, let's scan you and see what's causing this…"

To be continued…

* * *

There. Done. Review if you want, my head hurts too much to give a slag. 


	14. Ariel's Destiny

Okay; I just had to do it. Song-fic-ish chappie. Lyrics by Brendan Graham; song by Russell Watson.

Override toy: Aren't you going to introduce our new friend?

Oh yeah! Everyone, meet our newest addition; Crosswise? WTS? They call him Smokescreen half the time in the show! Can't they make up their slaggin minds! The only thing I _know_ you are is the monster hunter. Let's just call you that to avoid confusion. Okay?

Crosswise (Monster Hunter) toy: Hey! Zat iz not nice! You zaren't bezing fair to za Hasbro people. Sees Thunder Blast You! Aims weapon at her

Thunder Blast toy: Aims weapon at him You're the bastard who trapped me in that cave for thirty years!

You two stop fighting right now or I'll make you fall in love!

Both: WHAT!

Wind Razor toy: Uht oh…

Red Alert toy: Uhm…

Hotshot toy: She's kidding.

Optimus Prime toy: Lemme out!

Override: Just get on with the fic.

Not who you think I am

Ariel's Destiny

Ariel Pax folded on the med-table; she wanted to be herself, not Destiny. But there was nothing she could viably do; she was past the point of no return as far as upgrading was concerned. Worst of all, Red Alert wasn't breathing a word to her about what he thought was wrong. Not to mention that now the entire base knew about her freak accident as a sparkling; and it wouldn't be long before word reached Elita-1 and Orion Pax II. She couldn't help but want to cry.

Alexis walked in, carrying a radio under her arm, "Hey Ariel; I thought some music might do you good."

"Thanks Alexis but I don't think-"

"Just listen to this song I have on CD for you. It's called "You raise me up." Alexis put the CD in the player and adjusted the volume so it would be loud enough for her to here.

When I am down and,

Oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then,

I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me **up**,

So I can stand on mountains;  
You _raise_ me **up**,

To walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong,

When I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up,

To more than I can be.

You raise me **up**,

So I can stand on mountains;  
You _raise_ me **up**,

To walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong,

When I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up,

To more than I can be.

There is no life oh no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes,

I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up!

Alexis looked at Ariel, wondering if she would respond at all to the song. Ariel finally nodded and smiled down on her, "Thanks Alexis; I guess I'm just scared. I mean… I'll be an entirely different person when I upgrade… I've seen bot's with single sparks lose it when they upgrade, become so different… and I'm going to merge with Destiny… I definitely won't be me anymore."

"Don't be like that Ariel; you will be you; no matter what happens."

Red Alert entered silently, glancing at Alexis, he whispered, "Alexis, would you mind? I need to speak with Ariel a moment."

"Did you finally figure out why I'm upgrading?" Ariel piped hopefully

"No… But I do have a few theories…" he trailed off; looking on silently.

"Do you mind Alexis? We kinda do have to talk."

"Not at all." Alexis scurried out, hoping Ariel was alright.

As soon as she was gone; Ariel turned again to Red Alert, "Well Reddy? What do you think it is?"

"There are four major possibilities; one is because your injury was finished repairing and because your body was held under pressure so it-"

"Reddy." She interrupted tartly, "I love you and all Reddy, but I want the short version."

"Built up energy wanting to upgrade finally get its chance. You do the math. It's the most likely and arguably best situation. Another possibility is a virus that can affect the up-grading systems. It could also be a side effect from the transformation to human; though that would be peculiar, since Hotshot and I would also have been effected."

"And the last?"

"Um… The last was… unimportant…"

"Reddy…"

"Alright, but just know that I doubt this one due to it's unlikelihood in femmes in general; let alone at your body age."

She raised an optic-ridge in suspicion, this was something big, "Reddy Alert, what is it?"

"Well- eh… Femmes with your body-age could potentially spark, however the spark would only be able to develop to a point; then the body would need to upgrade so the spark would be alright…"

Her optics were wide, her jaw to the floor, "Reddy do you really think that that is a possibility?"

"It… it is possible… Ariel I-"

She didn't let him finish, she was far too upset to let him go on. "Red; I don't want to bring a sparkling into this war…"

"I know Ariel I know… I don't either… but there's nothing we can do about it now. We just have to wait and see…" She grabbed his arm, clutching it like she was both afraid and in pain. He patted her arm, cradling her slightly. "Are you alright Arie?" He whispered fondly; knowing full well she wasn't well.

"I know… I don't want to upgrade but…Oh Red…"

"Sh-sh… sh…I know Arie, and I'm going try to find out for sure what's wrong so I can possibly stop your upgrade. I love you so much; so I want to help you."

"Red… when I blend with Destiny… will you still love me?"

"Ariel- you could change everything about you; you could become a Decepticon even, and I would still love you. As long as it's still you, on the inside at least, I'll still love you. If someone entirely new took over your body however-"

"Red! I love you soooooooo much! Thank you." She chuckled slightly, nuzzling his chest. "Red? Could you go tell Optimus that I'm fine? Just let me upgrade. I'll… Destiny and I'll… We'll be fine." He nodded and headed for the door, stopping to flip around a shimmering piece of metal on the wall used to see into an injured Autobot if the need ever arose.

As soon as he was gone Destiny's face appeared on the reflective surface, "Ariel: I never meant us to merge if you weren't ready, my stunt probably didn't help your situation-"

Ariel waved her hand dismissively and smiled, hugging herself slightly, "It would've happened eventually anyway. Don't worry about it. So long as I'm with sound mind, and know my family's alright."

"Ariel; there's something I never told you about being a servant of Primus…"

Ariel looked up to the reflection, optic-ridge raised. "What exactly did you forget to mention? You wouldn't know much about any new rules."

"I forgot to tell you that; if Primus asks you to go to him, you will go. If he asks you to stay with him and the other servants you will stay. If he assigns you to a mission you must fulfill it. If he gives you an order you must obey it. If he forbids you from doing something, you shall not do it."

"What's your point?"

"He will want you, us, to train with him and the servants, to learn how to use the power he has granted with control. And if you are truly with spark, chances are it will be a servant aswell. You'd be the first servant to have a sparkling so it would be unsure if…"

"Destiny… I-I… You know that I can't leave Red and Optimus. I can't abandon Orion Pax II and Elita-1…" The pair sat silently for a long moment, Ariel shaking her head.

"Ariel Pax… I understand that if… no… when we are ordered to go to him and train it will be hard, for both of us, but we won't have a choice. I'm sorry, but there is nothing more I could possibly do. Nothing _we_ could possibly do." Ariel started to shake from holding back the liquid in her optics. Destiny was cringing in pain, shaking her head to try to clear it, "It's too late to stop the transformation. Please stop fighting it before you make the transformation more painful for both of us."

"No… Reddy… Demority…"

"Ariel… please… stop… you're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm going to lose myself to us. I'm going to… in a sense… die because of Primus' decision to save me…"

"Ariel, we are merely going to become one single spark, we shall still have both personas, both sets of memory."

"Okay. Okay… I-I'll just let it come."

To be continued…

Ah… done… one; two chapters tops left to go.

Red Alert: Oh Primus…

Monster Hunter: Zat iz one sad story. Zofar.

Dude… what exactly is your accent anyway? Russian? German? I know it's not French. The only one who is dumb enough to have a French accent, Frenchie, or Mudflap as his "real" name is. He's just Frenchie.

Override: Anyway, review please!

Thunder Blast: Lem'me at that slaggin sonova-

Optimus: Shut up! Lem'me ou-ut!


	15. A Shadow of a Destiny

Optimus Prime toy: OUT BOX! Nooooooooo box no box no box!

Blurr toy: Ha-ha! Boxboxboxboxboxboxbox!

Override toy: Now quit taunting him, it's not his fault he's a collectible.

Can't I talk at all?

Hotshot toy: No.

Sure, you're one to talk considering you now have a re-paint.

Hotshot: Huh?

Believe you me, I was astounded that they dared paint a Hotshot toy red with flames, give it a blue guitar-gun, and call it Excillion.

Wind Razor toy: I thought that, when converting Galaxy Force to Cybertron, they're the same.

Thunder Blast toy & Crosswise toy making out Override: I guess you were serious about making them fall in love.

Yeah but I think I made them fall in lust, not love. It probably was intensified by their hate for each other.

Red Alert toy: Oh for the love of Primus, that's still disgusting. MajesticBurn doesn't own Hasbro, she only owns her characters, and DeathScythe119 owns DeathScythe and she is using her with permission.

Thank you, Red Alert; you're still screwed in this chapter; and not in the way Hotshot is thinking.

Red Alert: Just get on with the Primus forsaken story.

* * *

Not who you think I am

A Shadow of a Destiny

Red Alert was in the middle of telling Optimus Prime all the things he needed to about Ariel Pax's transformation or upgrade. Then he heard her scream. Both Red Alert and Optimus dashed down the hall, by the time they made it to the med bay Ariel's body was finished with the, as humans would say, skin-deep transformation. Her body was now a sparkling, silver-white, and she now had two dark, soft turquoise optics were offline, and she had a black symbol on the back of her shoulder that looked like a "P".

"Ariel! Ariel are you alright?" Red Alert cradled her in his arms, trying to make her regain consciousness.

Destiny's image appeared on the nearby reflective object, her voice sounded strained, but clear, "Her-our body is transforming form the inside out. As soon as it's complete, then our sparks will become entirely synchronized, then merge together. It shouldn't take more than a few hours."

"Red Alert, is there anything you could give her that could make her transformation less… painful?" Optimus Prime whispered to the medic.

"I'm sorry Sir, but there's nothing I can do." He hugged Ariel Pax's unconscious form tightly, cradling her slightly. "Stay offline Arie, just stay offline. You'll be okay, and if you stay offline you won't hurt as much."

"I'll leave you two- or… three alone, I've got to contact Cybertron, let Elita know what's happened… happening."

"Alright Optimus… Thank you." As soon as Optimus was gone, Red Alert moved her onto the medical table and started hooking her up to some equipment; he knew firsthand how dangerous and painful natural upgrading could be, and he hadn't ever experienced an upgrade had been so suppressed. He wished more than anything in the world he could help her, but she was out of his help. He loved her more than any functioning or destroyed being in the universe, and didn't want to risk losing her.

"Reddy?" Ariel's voice quivered from the reflective piece of wall.

He turned to her instinctively, putting his hand gently on the 'mirror', as if touching it would make her disappear, "Arie? Are you going to be alright? I-I… I'm afraid I'll lose you."

The reflection hand pressed invisibly against his, "I promise you, I'll always be a part of you. Even if we're physically separated, we will always be together. Okay-?" She took in a sharp intake of air, and started to slip, her image fading.

"Arie! What's wrong?"

"I-I'm starting to merge with Destiny… Reddy… I love you, you understand that don't you? Please tell me you do!" she wanted to say so much before she was part of Destiny. But she had so little time before merging…

"Of course I do, and always will, because you know I feel the same."

"Reddy…"her optics dripped a bit, and she faded completely.

He turned back to her body, tenderly putting his hand beneath her chin, then pulling her into his arms, "I swear Arie, I will protect you if it kills me, I will love you if it kills me, I will be with you if it kills me. I swear by my spark's lighting, I swear…"

* * *

Long after Red Alert's scanners showed Ariel Pax's and Destiny's sparks had merged, she remained offline. They-she was out long enough that she had to be hooked up to a machine to keep her energon levels on proper levels. Red Alert became focused solely on checking her systems. He seemed obsessed with her health, mostly due to the fact that she was in an unnaturally long recharge. He himself began to bare the marks of lacking recharge. He became tart with everyone, and even snapped at Optimus Prime when given an order. Optimus seemed taken aback, but not fazed. He merely ordered Red Alert to take a much needed recharge, and assured him Long Arm would awaken him if Ariel awoke. 

Of course, they both knew Optimus was lying through his teeth, but Red Alert, no matter how stressed, couldn't refuse an order. He lay still for a long time in his berth; it felt huge to him since he was alone in it, even though he and Ariel Pax barely fit in it together. He tried with all his might to fall into recharge, but failed miserably. Neither his body nor mind managed any kind of rest.

Red Alert sat next to the recharging Ariel Pax; he hated himself for not being able to help her; and his lack of recharge couldn't have helped. He had scanned her body trying to bind what was keeping her offline, and had discovered why she had to upgrade. He knew that he wouldn't have the spark to tell her, or anyone else for that matter.

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard a soft gasp from Ariel, it didn't quite sound like her however, the voice was slightly older, and her jumped to her side, "Arie! Are you alright! Ariel Pax? Can you hear my voice?"

"Yes Red Alert. I hear you. But I'm not Ariel Pax anymore. She's a part of who I am yes but… I prefer to be called Destiny. Is that alright with you?" her optics turned online, and she moved her head to look at him.

"A-alright… Do you remember your promise?" He whispered, hoping beyond all hope she wasn't just Destiny.

"Red, merging sparks didn't change how I feel about you. I still love you, and always will. However right now I'd like to be able to move." He smiled; silently thanking Primus she had kept Ariel's humor. He unplugged all of the equipment from her, allowing her to again move freely. She sat up, seeming uncertain of herself only for the briefest moment. She stood up, and moved awkwardly for her first few steps. She lost her balance only once, and Red Alert caught her before she hit the floor. "Thank you Red."

He couldn't help but frown. Ariel almost always had called him 'Reddy', and it hurt him that she had gained an all-professional tone with him. "Arie-Destiny… Why are you being so cold?"

"You miss being called Reddy don't you? Believe me, my intentions are not to be cold it is just… the 'mirror' Destiny was far more formal than Ariel Pax was, so I am somewhere between the two in formality. I apologize if it makes you uneasy. It will merely take a while to re-adjust. Is that alright… Reddy?"

He smiled shyly, feeling stupid not to have realized, and ashamed at not telling her what else was wrong. He steadied her on her own feet before letting go, "I'm sorry; I didn't realize-"

"What is wrong?" That Primus-forsaken professional tone again, but this time it held a tinge of worry. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short by her, "And don't try telling me nothing's wrong. I can feel it through the-… our bonding link." She looked into his visor, silently begging him to confide in her, as she _was_ his bondmate.

"Ar-Destiny please; don't be silly, nothing is wrong; I just had trouble recharging while you were out cold." She gave him a look that clearly told him she knew that wasn't the whole truth, but didn't press the matter.

DeathScythe's voice could be heard calling to Red Alert, saying "Red Alert! I'll be leaving in less than an hour! Is she online? I wanna say goodbye!"

For a while Red Alert was silent, looking into Destiny's optics as if searching for something, "She's online!" he called after what seemed like eternity.

'Scythe ran in, pouncing on Destiny as if she had been resurrected from the dead for the first time in millennia. "Paxie! Thank Primus' god! I was worried I'd have to leave before you woke up!"

"Get off of me!" she hissed, her new voice taking on a tone Ariel would have never taken. "My name is Destiny now, alright you twit?"

"Destiny!" Red Alert growled; she had always been nice to Scythe, they had been friends since they were sparklings, why was Destiny being so cruel?

"It's okay Red Alert. She's just upset, and who can blame her? She's like a new person and the old one all at once. You can hardly blame her for that."

"Yes but-"

"Cork it." DeathScythe waved her hand, "I'll talk with her a bit while you go… do smart people stuff."

"Perhaps he should go tell Optimus I'm back online." Destiny suggested.

Red Alert felt something coming from her, like a need, like she was silently asking him to put Optimus' mind at rest. He looked Destiny in the optic and nodded, heading to the control room. Though he couldn't help but wonder what the pair were going to talk about that 'Scythe wanted him out.

* * *

"Red Alert? I think we need to talk." Destiny wasted no time with small talk the moment Red Alert entered their quarters. 

"Destiny, what's wrong?" He sensed her anger, and a tinge of fear.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Red, I want to know why I've upgraded. And I want to know now." She looked into his optics, giving him a cold, firm stare.

"Fine Destiny, but can I at least talk to the side of you that is my Ariel Pax; my bondmate." He locked optics with her, searching for the Ariel in her.

"Reddy I-I…" She seemed speechless for a long moment before continuing. "I love you, but… I have to know what's going on. I don't like you not telling me the truth. Please just…" He pulled her off of her seat on the recharge berth, hugging her tightly before giving her a quick kiss. She looked past his visor and into his optics, surprise plastered on her face, "Reddy! What's gotten into you?"

"Look… Arie-Destiny… I-I just… I scanned you while you were out and… Oh Primus…" He looked to the floor, holding her arms.

She put a hand under his chin, forcing him to look her in the optics. "Red, you're scaring me. Please just tell me what's wrong with me."

Neither of them noticed that Red Alert had left to door open, and that Hotshot was listening in. Red Alert rested his head on hers, finally whispering, it isn't for sure, but there is about a 78 chance that you are with spark. I-It isn't 100 positive but…"

"Reddy… I… I'm sorry that I was rude I-I just…" Red Alert was surprised at how quickly she had changed moods, and wondered if it was a side effect of spark-merging.

"Destiny, it's alright, you don't have to worry about it; I understand how you feel. Just remember that I'll always love you, and I know you're alright."

"Oh my Primus…" Hotshot whispered, what was happening just dawning on him, "She isn't… they're gonna be creators? Red's gonna be a Demority? Arie-Destiny's gonna be a Comility? Wah-? But I thought… She must… I'll wait until after they know for sure and then admit that I eavesdropped." He slunk away, deciding it better to give the love-birds some privacy.

To be continued…

* * *

End. Primus Forbid I do more than one more chapter or I will go out of my gourd. I've got to finish this story so I can work on the sequel… sequels… RnR please.

Optimus: Let me out of Box!


	16. Without a Trace & Afterward

**Okay, before you read the story, I'd like to say a few things: First; I don't own transformers, just my characters; DeathScythe119 owns DeathScythe, and she is used with permission, second of all, my Birthday was the 17th, and I now have my permit! I've got almost 2 hours of driving in (most of it from drivingon the way home)lastly, I want tointroduce some new people: Say hi guys!**

**G1 original Astrotrain toy: She broke my hand when she was seven!**

**Mini Cybertron Optimus Prime toy: Stop calling me Pocket Protector!**

**Cybertron Lugnutz toy: Hey man, anyone else see the flying colors?**

**Lugnutz! Stop interrupting just because you're a high hippie Decepticon! Continue.**

**G1 re-issue Sideswipe toy: I can't move my legs!**

**Cybertron Landmine toy: Eh kids.**

**Alternators Prowl toy: Someone free me from this hell-hole.**

**Alternators Tracks toy: OMFG! Prowl swore!**

**Cybertron Downshift toy: Um… Where's my life-bond-mate?**

**She doesn't have a toy genius. One more.**

**Cybertron Sky Shadow (Jetfire disguised) toy: Uh…**

**Optimus Prime toy: WHA! Let me out of the box!**

**Pocket Protector: Uh… maybe people should just read the story…**

* * *

Not who you think I am

Without a Trace & Afterward

It was a while before everyone adjusted to Destiny. Rad and Carlos said it was like having a slightly nicer other Blurr. Ariel Pax was dead, that was they way DeathScythe had described it before she left. She checked in when she arrived on Cybertron, letting them know they had arrived safely. But the joy of that only lasted a week or so.

Orion Pax II and DeathScythe were in a battle, it wasn't originally deemed very dangerous since the Decepticons were focusing on Earth. But something went wrong. Both of them were completely obliterated. There wasn't even enough remains to be recognized by the naked optic, much to the skepticism of Destiny.

She asked questions, a _lot_ of questions. Most of which had no answers. The more questions asked, the more tension she raised. Even Red Alert began to become annoyed with her pestering and pushing a difficult subject; her brother and one of her closest friends were dead, there was no getting around it.

But no matter how many times Red Alert tried to explain that face to her, she still argued, "Red, it doesn't add up, anyone can see that; that blast was far to weak to obliterate one 'bot, let alone two!" She fumed every time, often telling him, "You of all people should be questioning such an outlandish conclusion!"

Red Alert never raised his voice back to her, merely told her she was just in denial that they were gone. Even Optimus Prime was envious and thankful for Red Alert's patience; though Hotshot had his suspicions as per why her was so calm to her; the possibility of a sparkling. However he knew better than to speak-up about it.

Alexis noted changes in her that no one else did, like a bitter tone toward Red Alert, and she was especially surprised when he was un-phased, like he expected her to be bitter about everything. Others brushed it off as Destiny being in control, or sorrow coming out as anger. When she brought it up Destiny laughed and brushed her comment off. That was when Alexis knew for sure something was wrong, and she was determined to find out what.

Then there was a Minicons alert. Red Alert ran out of the medbay, just as Optimus was about to choose a team, "Destiny!" he whispered harshly to her, grabbing her arm, "You aren't going, we need to _talk_." His voice had made it obvious she knew what he meant.

After a moment she whispered back, "Just let me go on this last mission, okay Reddy?"

"No Destiny, I'm not letting you go! I don't want you to get hurt! Especially now!"

"Reddy, I'm fine, don't worry about me I can take care of myself!"

"Destiny please, just stay back, please don't say anything, I want _you_ to be safe, please just do as I ask."

She looked up to him, she knew what he meant. She glanced down to the floor, "Red just let me do this once, what's wrong?"

He stared at her for a moment, begging her not to make him say it with other people around. He didn't want to be looked at as crazy; he had a gut feeling something terrible was going to happen. He finally whispered in a defeated tones; "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"What's all the whispering about Red Alert?" Optimus questioned.

"We would like to both go too Optimus." Destiny asked rather officially.

He nodded, also choosing Hotshot, Blurr, and Smokescreen to come along; leaving Jetfire and Scavenger behind to watch the kids and base.

Every day for years Red Alert regretted not being more persistent about keeping her at base that day.

* * *

They searched for a good ten minutes before the Decepticons arrived, and for the longest time they thought they would win the battle, but then Megatron got a hold of the Minicons, and took aim at Red Alert; figuring that getting rid of their medic would put them at a great risk.

Destiny wouldn't hear of it. She pushed Red Alert out of the way, and took the blast. Red Alert thought that, for a moment, time stood still as he looked at her as if she had hurt him more than she'd helped him. She looked back at him sadly and then he saw a dark shimmer in her optics, like she was talking to Primus himself, then he hit the ground and was momentarily blinded; she was gone in the next moment, as if she had been vaporized or teleported away.

Red Alert didn't even realize that his optics were leaking uncontrollably. The only feeling in his spark was of pure loss; and nothing but. Even Megatron seemed surprised at the Damage his blast had caused, though thoroughly pleased. The Autobots retreated, and Optimus had to drag Red Alert away, when they were finally out of range Red Alert was set on the ground, he looked as if his entire world had been taken from him.

"Red Alert… I'm sorry, I feel just as sad as you do at her loss;" Red Alert disagreed, _No you don't; you have no idea that two lives were actually lost._ "But we can't stay there; we'd be endangering ourselves since Megatron somehow became that powerful." Optimus knelt at his side, putting a hand on his shoulder, only to be pushed away.

"Sir, that blast was lethal but not that destructive! There should've been a body- there should've been…" Liquid streamed out of his visor, but he didn't care, he was too upset to care.

"Red Alert, you're allowing your sorrow to cloud your judgment!" Blurr growled.

Smokescreen looked sadly at Red Alert, a look that clearly agreed even though he felt sorry, however Red Alert didn't seem in the mood to be pitied. "You don't understand! There has to be another explanation! That shot couldn't possibly have obliterated her! There has to be another explanation!"

Hotshot tried to put a hand on Red Alert's shoulder comfortingly, but was also pushed away, "Red, she's gone okay? There was nothing you could've done. Please Red, come back to base, you need some rest."

"I would've been able to help her if it had done the proper amount of damage!" Red shouted, punching the ground with his right (and only) hand.

"Red Alert…"

* * *

Red Alert looked over the data for the hundredth time, searching in vein for a miscalculation or having misread the scan. He almost wept again when he realized there was no doubt that his first assumptions had been correct. "Damn it!" He shouted, Pounding his fist on the table, denting it.

Hotshot opened the door cautiously, "Red? Are you alright?"

"Go away Hotshot."

"Red, I think I know why you're being so angry about her loss." Red Alert glanced up, glaring at Hotshot, "Red; I know she might have been with spark."

For a while Red Alert just stared, then finally whispered, "Wrong, she _is_ with spark. She's still alive I know it!" He was silent for a moment then whispered, "Please don't tell Optimus she was with spark Hotshot."

"I won't Red, Autobot's honor."

Red Alert promised himself that he wouldn't abandon the Autobots, not until he was sure they were able to care for themselves.

* * *

**BREAK! That was the last chapter of _Not who you think I am_, and next is the Afterward, what happens between this story and the alternative sequals. Again, I do not own Transformers, just Destiny(Ariel Pax) and Thunder Clasp (his perpose is kinda an explination of Red Alert's new accent.**

* * *

Afterward

Search

"Sir, I'm going. That's just how it is. If she's alive, or if her spark is at least alright, I have to find her. And that's that." Optimus Prime had been delaying losing his best medic for a long time, but Red Alert was insistent on leaving the Autobots to find her now that the war against the Decepticons was over.

"Red Alert, there's no guarantee you'll find her, she was destroyed. You know that. We both saw her become vaporized, please stop searching for her, you're just bringing up old pains."

"Optimus; I am going to find her. If nothing else I'll track down her spark, I can sense it, whether she's alive or not… Sir, come hell or high water I'm going to find her." Red Alert's face was serious, his visor dim, and his mouth was clenched.

"Alright Red Alert, but if you're called to come back-"

"I'll come back to Cybertron to help. But you can only call me if you absolutely need me. Alright?"

"Agreed. Red Alert, be careful old friend."

"Alright Optimus, I swear, I will find Ariel Pax-Destiny, and bring her back if it kills me."

"Just be careful Red Alert." Optimus warned, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I will Sir-… Optimus."

* * *

Red Alert searched for fifteen years, about eight years after he left Optimus begged him to return, but at the time he felt he was close to finding her, so he re-formatted himself, in order to avoid detection from the Autobots. His new form was more bulky, but it was clearly still him.

He had made many minor changes to his body to make himself compatible with his temporary environment. He spent the last three years on a planet closer to the target he was searching out. It ate away at him. It stabbed at him constantly, and he wanted nothing more than to go to her. But he felt a barricade, and was unable to move forward. He hated that he couldn't get to her, and twice fell into sobbing fits.

A planetary resident named Thunder Clasp had taken him in, and in exchange for teaching him about Cybertronian medical techniques. Thunder and Red eventually became rather close friends, and knew quite a bit about each other. Thunder loved to hear about why Red Alert was on the planet, and about the Autobots. Thunder was a curious young mech, not more than 1,000 years older or younger than Hotshot.

"Thunder; why are you so interested in my people?"

"You're the only Autobot to have ever been here. I want to learn."

Red Alert smiled, looking in the direction he knew Destiny was; he had told Thunder about her long before, "It's good to want to know. You can never know too much. It's physically impossible." Red Alert looked to the ground a moment, subtly wiping liquid from beneath his visor. "But there are a few things we'll always want to know, though we may never find it."

"You miss her more than you'll ever admit don't you?"

"Well, of course. I love her; despite the changes she's undergone. I'd love her no matter what." He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "I-I should go into recharge."

"Uh… Red Alert? Wait a sec… there's a Autobot symbol thing… your communicator? It's flashing red." Red looked over to the communicator, grabbing it in a swift moment, it hadn't done a thing in seven years. Red picked it up, and moved to turn it on. "Wait a moment Red Alert, are you sure you want to get re-involved in the war?"

Red Alert held the communicator in his hand so tightly, for a moment Thunder thought he was going to break it. Then he put his finger on the button, his left-tool-hand awkwardly patting Thunder on the shoulder, "Optimus Prime was-… is my bond mate's creator. And my friend. I can't turn my back on him. I won't. What will you do Thunder? Stay here?"

"Yeah. I can't leave my home, I won't. But if I can ever help you from here-"

"Thank you Thunder Clasp. You're a true friend."

"And Red Alert? If I hear anything about her, or about your sparkling-… I'll be sure to contact you."

"Thank you Clasp. Now I should really answer this before I becomes concerned."

"Right, I've got to go… do something. I'll be back in a few cycles." Thunder Clasp headed for the door, leaving Red Alert alone to speak with I.

As soon as he was gone Red Alert activated the communicator, "Autobot medic and scientist Red Alert responding." He answered officially.

"Red Alert; you have no idea how good it is to hear you." It was I, but his voice sounded a little different, as did Red Alert's. "But… you sound so different… how do I know it's really you?"

"I've been searching for Destiny for fifteen years Sir, Not fifteen _thousand_ years. Don't be absurd. So why do you need me now?"

"When we destroyed Unicron, a black hole appeared, and it is closing in on Cybertron. We need to find a way to close it. We need help. We need _your_ help." Red Alert was silent a moment, as was I. I finally whispered, "Did you find her?"

For a moment Red Alert was on the verge of telling him how close he felt to her, but thought better of raising false hope. "No. No I haven't Sir. I-…" He paused, thinking for a moment of how to put his thoughts into words; then murmured, "I'm sorry. I failed."

I was silent over the com for a long time; then said, "I know how much you miss her. I miss her too, but… if she is truly alive, don't you want her to have a home to return to?"

"… And old friends to become reacquainted with… I'll be coming soon." He let out a sigh, shaking his head and turning away from the com, "It took me so long to get this close to her… I hope that when this is over I can find her trail again."

"Don't worry Red Alert. I swear to you, as soon as the battle against the black hole is truly over, I will help you find her."

"Assuming we both survive to the end of it."

"Red Alert…"

"I know. You lost your bond mate too, and both your sparklings. We share that same pain, but you have to understand… if I find she is alive somewhere out there- and am able to get to her exact location, I will leave immediately to go to her. Is that understood?"

"Of course old friend. You always had trouble bargaining before. What's changed?"

"I've been away from her too long is all." He turned his head in the direction he knew Destiny was and turned away, liquid streaming down his face from under his visor. "I understand Sir. I will be arriving within an earth month, I hope."

"Do you need any assistance in returning?"

"No Sir. I'll be fine."

END!

* * *

**Sad huh? But don't worry: I have two sequels in the works; _Shadows of Them _and _Not even Death_; some of you have started reading them, yada yada yada.**

**Hotshot toy: Wait, this is how it ends? That sucks!**

**Override toy: What have you been told about pissing off the writer?**

**Thunder Blast toy, Crosswise toy, Red Alert toy, Blurr toy, and Wind Razor toy: YEAH!**

**Sky Shadow: Uh…**

**Pocket Protector: Yeah, that's a bad idea**

**Lugnutz: Just review man, ooh… DUDE! Cool flying colors…**

**Optimus Prime: Me box out let!**


End file.
